Coming Home
by Natmonkey
Summary: The last part in the story of Chrysanthemum and Bevil. Very, very dirty. Includes things done with boobies, and more than two people in the bedroom. Read it. You know you want to.
1. Chapter 1

_Used to be up before, but deleted it due to lack of response. Now at the request of some guy (I'm such a sucker for praise), I put it back up. Leave me a review and I will do unspeakable things for you. _

_

* * *

_It was the middle of the night and Bevil was lying in bed all alone. Not long before Chrysanthemum and her comrades went off to directly confront the King of Shadows, he'd become sergeant in charge of patrolling the lands. She had been a few months pregnant when she left, her belly just starting to show. He didn't want her to go, especially not in her condition, but she just smiled and reminded him of her duty. She held the Sword of Gith, the only weapon that would be able to harm the King of Shadows. Placing her hand on his cheek, she lovingly said: "Don't worry, I will return. I promise." Afterwards they'd exchanged a long kiss and he had watched her leave until she was no more than a small dot in the distance.

That was almost two years ago, and he had no idea where she was now. Only Khelgar and Neeshka had returned, bringing news of the defeat of the King of Shadows. The others had all been crushed to death when the fortress where they had been fighting collapsed. According to the duo, Chrysanthemum had been carried off by gargoyles. They gave chase, but the creatures had disappeared through a portal with the captain before they could get to them. Bevil and some of the Greycloaks had worked hard to remove the dead bodies from the collapsed fortress. Oddly enough, Zhjaeve and Ammon Jerro were not among them and neither was Casavir. Sand was missing as well. The only trace of the captain they'd been able to find, was her knight's cloak.

Since his wife went missing, he treasured that cloak. He buried his face in it and inhaled deeply. It still vaguely smelled like her, her sweet scent lingering in the fabric. In her absence, Crossroad Keep had become very thriving. Chrysanthemum's lieutenant Kana had taken over the Keeps operations and turned it into a major trade route. Now the place was always full of merchants and their customers.

Eventually, Kana had returned to her home in the East. Lord Nasher put Khelgar in charge of the Keep, although the dwarf had never really wanted to become the new knight-captain. Reluctantly Khelgar had taken over Chrysanthemum's old duties and made Bevil his lieutenant. Since then, the young man had watched over the Greycloaks' operations. But with each passing day without Chrysanthemum he missed her more and more. Every day he spent a few hours in the church where they had married, praying for the safety of his wife and child. She should've given birth long ago, if she were still alive. But he had faith in her promise. She would return to him. Her foster father Daeghun had finally realized that in the years he had raised her, he had grown to love her as his own child. Still he was looking for his daughter day after day. Although he had combed most of the Sword Coast, she was nowhere to be found.

Shortly before Chrysanthemum went on her final mission, they hired the talented gnome painter Pepin Pollo to paint her portrait. It depicted her serenely sitting on a chair, smiling the sweet smile she reserved just for her beloved, her lifelong friend, with her hands resting on her slightly protruding belly. Pepin had also painted Bevil's portrait, tiny, like a medallion. Chrysanthemum wore it on a chain around her neck, his image dangling between her breasts. Looking up at her portrait and sighing, Bevil held the cloak close to his body. He missed her so much and the aching he felt in his heart increased by the day. And it wasn't just his heart that was aching. Whenever he thought of her soft lips, her full breasts, the velvety soft skin of her thighs and the moist pink flesh between them, he felt the blood rushing to his loins. He felt his member becoming hard and he eagerly seized it. Ever since he and Chrysanthemum had made love in his house and she had expressed how much she enjoyed seeing him naked, he slept without any clothes on.

Pressing his face into the cloak and deeply breathing in her scent again, he closed his eyes and imagined she was there with him. If only it was her hand around his erection, pumping up and down the shaft and rubbing his foreskin over the tip. He softly moaned her name into the fabric of the cloak while his hand continued its work. It was almost as if he could feel her body, her soft skin against his. In his mind's eye he saw how she had played with herself, that first time in the ruins. How she had massaged her breasts, how her fingers had stroked the wet slit between her legs and entered her, rubbing her clitoris with her thumb. His body tensed up when he neared his orgasm and he gripped his penis more tightly. It grew in his hand and wildly throbbed.

Softly moaning, he ejaculated onto his stomach, some squirts even reaching up to his chest. After he had caught his breath again, he reached for the wipe he used for such occasions and cleaned the semen off his body. Then he turned onto his stomach and pulled the sheets over his head. Slowly he began drifting off to sleep.

Just before he really fell asleep, there was a knock on the door. Bevil groaned.

"For crying out loud, it's the middle of the night," he said to whomever was outside his door. "Try again tomorrow." He hid his head under the pillows and tried to return to sleep. Once again there was a knock on the door. Bevil jumped out of bed in an angry fashion, not bothering to put any clothes on. He yanked the door open.

"What do you want? It's the middle of the bleeding night!" he yelled. "I need sleep too you know!"

The figure who stood outside his door said nothing. The person's face was hidden under the large hood of a dark cloak. All he could hear was a soft laughing sound.

"Oh my, such a warm welcome," a familiar voice spoke seductively. Chrysanthemum pulled back her hood, revealing her face. Admiringly, she looked his naked body up and down. "Hello handsome," she said. "Did you miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

With his mouth open he stared at her face. She looked slightly older, more mature, but it was his wife alright.

"Chrysanthemum? Is it really you?" he asked, tentatively laying his hand on her cheek. She giggled and joked: "No, it's Lord Ao himself. Of course it's me, silly." Bevil laughed and smiled at her.

"Yes, I did miss you," he spoke softly, gazing into her eyes with great tenderness. She looked back at him with equal tenderness and their lips met. Finally, after all this time he could touch her again. He impatiently undid her cloak and dropped it on the floor. His hands bared her shoulders and his mouth moved from her lips to her cheek, to her neck. "I missed you _so much_," he whispered into her ear. While he left a trail of wet kisses down the side of her neck, his hands reached down to her breasts and cupped them. He squeezed inquisitively.

"Have your boobs grown or something?" he asked.

Moaning under his touch, she nodded. "Yes. I'm still lactating. I mean, giving milk." Only now did he remember the fact that she'd been pregnant the last time he had seen her.

"So, I'm a dad now?" he asked, his chest swelling with pride. He looked down at her with a big grin on his face.

"Yes," she answered and smiled at his enthusiasm. "You'll love the kid, I'm sure. But why don't you focus on me now? Mommy needs a little love."

"Can I have a taste? Please?" he begged, pulling down her shirt and exposing her bosom.

"Sure, why not. The little one doesn't want my milk anymore," she panted. "Might as well give it to someone who'll appreciate it."

She seized her breasts and massaged them. He got down on his knees in front of her and pressed his face against her bosom. A little trickle of milk leaked from one of her nipples. He licked it away and she moaned. Smacking his lips, he said: "Hmm, it's sweet. Nice." He closed his lips around her nipple and gently sucked at it, squeezing the milk out of her breast with his hand. The creamy, sweet, almond-like taste filled his mouth.

"The best breastfeeding I've given so far," Chrysanthemum moaned. "Don't forget the other one."

His lips moved to her other breast and he drank the milk from that one as well. While his hand squeezed out the milk, his other hand reached between her legs and stroked her there, through the fabric of the trousers she was wearing. She quickly peeled off her trousers and knickers and stepped out of them, giving him easy access. His fingers stroked her labia, already wet with her juices. Slowly he made little circles around her clitoris before entering her with his middle finger.

"Get up," she commanded him, her voice thick with lust.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, worried he might've hurt her.

"Not at all," she said seductively. "It's just been so long since I've seen you… felt you. I want to taste you right now." Her voice was filled with longing.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Slowly he pulled his finger out of her and got up on his feet, licking her juices off his finger. She briefly kissed him and then slid down his body. Kneeling before him, she seized his penis between her swollen breasts. He gasped when he felt her soft skin against his rock hard member.

"My lady spoils me," he remarked, and touched her hair. It had almost grown back to its old length, reaching to right below her shoulder blades. She took the tip of his erection into her mouth and sucked on it while she rubbed her breasts along the shaft. With every movement, he drew in a sharp breath and sighed. She made little slurping sounds while sucking on his penis, some of her saliva running out the sides of her mouth and slowly down her chest. The saliva made her breasts very slick, lubricating him and making her treatment feel even better. His erection started throbbing and he pulled her head closer, feeling the growth of the waves of pleasure in his body. She increased the speed of her movements and sucked harder, until she felt him slightly growing in her mouth and the first drops of semen were ejected. Gently rubbing her breasts along the length of his penis, she opened her mouth and showed him how the viscous white liquid trickled onto her tongue. Her big brown eyes looked up at him enticingly. He looked down on her, sweating and breathing heavily. His cheeks were red with excitement, his eyes half-closed. Fondly he caressed her cheek.

"You're amazing," he told her, still a little out of breath. She smiled and closed her mouth, sucking the last droplets of semen out of him. Then she swallowed audibly and got back up on her feet.

"No, _you_ are amazing," she rebutted. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Pretty sure you're the amazing one," he said adoringly.

"I'm positive you are the amazing one," she giggled.

"No you!" "Nooo… you!" "No, you!" "You, you, you, you!" Chrysanthemum said, barely able to keep herself from bursting out into laughter. When Bevil tickled her sides, she froze for a moment, and then roared with laughter.

"We're _both_ amazing, how's that?" he proposed. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Fair enough," she conceded, still laughing a little. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she held him tightly.

"My darling," she purred. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Actually, I kind of do," he said, his face growing red because he had an erection again.

"Of course. How silly of me." She reached down and briefly stroked his hard penis. "You've had no way of… relieving yourself. Except for your hands maybe. Unless you spent some time with other women?" she asked curiously.

"I would never cheat on you!" he declared passionately. She showed him a sweet smile and kissed him. "Bless your heart, honey."

"Heh. I did uhm, lots of handiwork. Pretty much every night. And morning. Afternoon sometimes too. But that only goes so far, you know. I didn't just miss the… ah," he hesitated, still embarrassed to give things their proper name. Chrysanthemum laughed.

"It's called 'sex', Bevil. Really, now. You're a big boy; you should be able to say it out loud without blushing."

"Okay. I didn't just miss the…" Again he fell silent.

"You can do it," she encouraged him.

"SEX!" he suddenly blurted out. "There. I didn't just miss the sex, it was everything, you know? I just missed waking up next to you, the breakfast you made me every morning, the way you hugged me whenever I got back from patrolling with the men, things like that."

"That's so sweet! But I taught Neeshka how to make you your breakfast in case I wouldn't be able to."

"Yeah, about that. That girl is _not_ a good cook," he said with a look of disgust. "How did you… entertain yourself?" he asked, with an expression of curiosity on his face.

She smiled and blushed a little. "I uhm, bought this on the Mulsantir market." Out of her pocket she produced an object made out of a large bone that looked suspiciously like the male reproductive organ, and somehow, worn out. As if it had been used frequently. "It's some holy relic, a totem. Apparently it's supposed to improve your fertility. But I'm afraid I've desecrated it like crazy. Or maybe even made it stronger, who knows."

"You should show me what you did with that," he reacted, looking at her with big eyes. She giggled. "I will, in time. But you know what?" Her hand reached for his erection again and gripped it. Gently stroking it, she said: "I missed being around you. Just your company. Looking into those wonderful blue eyes of yours… Kissing your lips and holding you close to me. And of course I missed this big boy too." The tone of her voice had become more lustful and the stroking of her hand more fierce. For a moment he just enjoyed her hand around his penis, but then abruptly picked her up and carried her off to bed. She fruitlessly reached for his penis.

"Aw, let me play with it some more! Pretty please?" she begged. He grinned and playfully bit into her earlobe.

"Wouldn't you rather have me inside you?" he whispered into her ear.

"I would actually," she purred and quit trying to grab him. He laid her down on the bed and lovingly took off the remainder of her clothes.

"Let me look at you first," he said. "It's been so long." She simply nodded in response. His eyes traced her figure, feasted on it as if he had never seen her before. The necklace with his image on it rested on her chest. He noticed that her breasts had grown visibly and her nipples darkened. They were hard. Briefly he rolled both of them between his fingers, causing her to moan loudly and arch her back. His eyes moved farther down her body. Her curves had become fuller, slightly rounder. She now looked even more feminine than she did before and that made his heart pound wildly in his chest. Her stomach showed quite a few stretch marks, but was still flat, albeit a bit plumper.

He leaned over her and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth and intertwining it with hers. Her hard nipples poked into his chest and he grabbed her breasts, gently squeezing them. A bit of milk came out and splashed onto him. He moved lower and sucked on both of her nipples, drinking several sips from them before letting go. His lips placed little kisses all over her soft tummy, going lower and lower. When he reached the slit between her legs, he ran his tongue between her wet lips and licked away her juices. They were quickly replaced as she was practically dripping with arousal. He licked his index and middle finger, then slowly inserted them into her. She wasn't as tight as he remembered her, but still fit snugly around his fingers. Softly moaning, she pulled his head closer to her lap. He wrapped his tongue around her clitoris and felt it pulsating against his tongue. The movements of his fingers and tongue made her lower body writhe and wriggle. Her hand clawed at his hair and pulled it.

"Ow," he muttered, but continued pleasuring her. Her pelvis automatically tilted, making his fingers go deeper into her. He licked her clitoris more and more quickly as his fingers made wet noises, going in and out of her vagina. Her legs started shaking when she achieved orgasm. She screamed and arched her back, pulling his hair and riding her crotch against his tongue. Slowly her movements died down and she let go of him. She panted heavily.

"You know what I like," she said, and stroked his hair. "Sorry if I hurt you."

He smiled at her and kissed her hand. "No worries. I have to say… You look _so_ sexy."

"Really? I feel like I'm getting fat." Her voice sounded sad.

"No, not at all." He moved from between her legs and leaned in to kiss her. His hands cupped her bosom and gently stroked it. Suddenly he released her lips from his and carefully turned her onto her stomach.

"Now, get on all fours," he ordered her. Expecting to feel him inside her any moment, she impatiently got down on her hands and knees. He looked at her pink lips. She was so wet that he could see little rivulets of her juices flowing down the insides of her thighs. He placed his erection between her lips and rubbed the tip against her entrance.

"Is this what you want?" he teasingly asked her. Moaning in anticipation, she nodded.

"Yes, I really, really want it. Please give it to me," she begged.

"Hmm, I'm not convinced…" Still he did not come in and continued teasing her.

"How is this for convincing?" Abruptly she thrust her hips backward. Before he knew it, he was all the way inside her. Taken by surprise, he drew in a sharp breath when he felt her warm, moist flesh contracting around his member. She moved her body back and forth, her smooth vagina gliding over his hard penis. He just threw back his head and moaned, letting her take control. Her breasts jiggled every time she thrust her hips back. After a while she stopped a moment, panted heavily, and then continued.

"Getting tired?" he asked, petting her backside. She nodded, very much out of breath. With his upper body bent over hers, Bevil kissed the back of her neck and said: "Let me take care of you."

He thrust into her slowly, making sure he didn't go all the way in. Chrysanthemum craned her neck to look at him. "Harder… faster," she demanded with an expression of desire on her face. Seeing the pleasure he gave her made him grow slightly inside her and he pumped his member into her more quickly and with more force. With his hands resting on her lavish behind, he pushed his erection into her with all he had. She was practically screaming in pleasure now, yelling out his name and praising his sexual prowess. Soon he felt his penis throbbing and warned her about his upcoming climax.

"Oh yes, give it all to me," she moaned seductively. Her words sent a pleasant chill down his spine.

"And on that note…" Groaning he thrust his erection forward all the way and ejaculated into her, his fingernails leaving the imprints of crescent moons in her skin. The pair sighed contently. He gently withdrew his penis from her. His semen slowly dripped down the insides of her thighs, staining the bed sheets. Chrysanthemum lay down on her back, extending her arms to him.

"Come cuddle me a bit before I take you to meet your child," she said. The smile on her face was positively radiant. Bevil returned her smile and joined her on the bed. He snuggled up to her and laid his head on her chest. "I love you," he said, looking up at her in adoration.

"Love you too." She affectionately caressed his cheek.

"So uhm…" Running his finger along the scar on her left breast, he asked: "What happened to you? Where have you been all this time?"

"Well, the first thing I remember is waking up in a place deep under the ground, nothing to keep me company but someone's skeleton." She told him all about what had happened to her, every little detail. About her companions, her adventures as the Spirit-Eater, her trip to the City of Judgment.

"That is some adventure. What do spirits taste like?" She hadn't explained what a Spirit-Eater exactly did, but the name was a dead giveaway.

Chrysanthemum giggled. "They don't taste like anything. It's not like I would cook them up and _actually_ eat them with some hot sauce or something. It's… Well, spirits are tasteless."

His curiosity about the flavor of spirits satisfied, he asked: "Tell me, when was the baby born?" He wanted to know more of his child.

"That was almost a year ago. The pain… You can't imagine the pain! Well, imagine squeezing a melon out through your penis." Chrysanthemum's face bore a tortured expression.

He grimaced. "That bad? Was there anyone to help you?"

Chrysanthemum nodded. "Yes. Kaelyn and Safiya pretty much coached me through it. Gann wanted to help as well, but he passed out." She giggled.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you," he apologized, gently stroking her stomach.

"It wasn't your fault I got kidnapped." She wrapped her arms around him more tightly. "At least I'm home now. Come, let's get dressed. I'll take you to meet your first-born."


	3. Chapter 3

Bevil quickly got out of bed and put some clothes on. His heart was pounding in his chest. Finally he would meet his child. It made him a bit nervous. Chrysanthemum took some of her old clothing from her closet and put it on. She fastened her long hair into a high ponytail and extended her hand to her beloved. "Shall we?"

He took it into his and nodded. Holding hands, the couple went into the main hall of the Keep, where Chrysanthemum had left the little one. A little boy, practically still a baby, was sitting at a table there. When he noticed the arrival of the two, the child jumped up.

"Gee mom, that took you long enough," he said impatiently, rolling his eyes. Curiously he looked up at Bevil. "Are you my daddy?" He showed his father a wide grin with a lot of gaps in it. The boy was so young he didn't even have all of his teeth yet.

"This is Danan. Your son," Chrysanthemum introduced the little boy. Danan had been one of Bevil's little brothers, a smart and cheeky little kid.

"You can call me Danny," he offered and stretched his arms out to his dad. Bevil bent down and picked his child up. He closely looked at the boy's face. Danan had his blue eyes, black hair, high cheekbones and a small nose like his mother. His mouth and chin echoed his father's. A tear slowly rolled down the young man's cheek. Danan eyed him with pity and patted his father on the shoulder.

"There there dad, don't cry," he tried to console him. Bevil laughed and hugged the boy.

"Aren't you bright?" he commented. "You must get that from your mom."

"He said his first word at three months. Most kids say 'mommy' or 'daddy', but this one came up with 'chocolate'. I'm not sure it's normal a child this age can speak this well," Chrysanthemum said.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, dad," Danan spoke. "Mommy told me a lot about you."

"Yeah? What did she say?" Bevil inquired curiously.

"Well, she said…"

"If you give that boy a chance, he'll talk you ragged," Chrysanthemum interjected.

"Aw, mom. I have to practice, right? Anyway, she said you were very strong and nice, and…" Danny talked for quite a long time and Chrysanthemum gave Bevil an I-told-you-so-look.

"Who taught you to speak like that?" Bevil was amazed at how bright his son was.

"Mom and auntie Safiya. I played a lot of 'I spy' with Kaji. He talks funny," Danan giggled.

"And who's Kaji?" He didn't remember that name from Chrysanthemum's story.

"He's this creature aunt Safiya made from clay and twigs. He can fly, you know. We met a lot of people in Rashemen. Like Okku! He's a bear. He always called me little one and let me ride on his back. And this one time…" Danny went off on another long monologue.

"Chrysanthemum?" a familiar voice suddenly spoke in an emotional tone. Neeshka had wandered in, not being able to sleep. Chrysanthemum turned and stretched her arms out towards her friend.

"Neeshka!" she cheerfully cried out. Neeshka sobbed and ran into her arms.

"I… missed you… so much," she hiccupped, tears streaming down her face. Chrysanthemum held her tight and stroked her back.

"It's okay now. I'm home," she hushed the tiefling. All of a sudden Neeshka impulsively kissed her friend on the lips. Chrysanthemum was taken aback at first, but then just returned the kiss. She felt how her heartbeat increased. And suddenly she was aware of how the other girl's soft breasts were resting against hers. Bevil watched them with great interest.

"They must be really good friends," Danny said innocently. Bevil said nothing, just stared at the kissing girls intently. They released one another and blushed.

"I missed you too," Chrysanthemum told her. Her arms casually rested around Neeshka's waist. "I had no idea you would miss me _this_ much."

Neeshka's cheeks turned even redder. "Yeah, well… It's been no fun around here without you. You know, we should tell Khelgar. He'll be happy to hear you're back." She noticed Danan in Bevil's arms and approached them.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Hi, I'm Danny!" he introduced himself. Neeshka looked at Danny, then at Bevil and back again.

"So, you got a son, huh?" She slapped Bevil on the shoulder. "You must be proud. Aren't you adorable?" She scratched Danan under his chin, making the boy giggle. He looked at her closely.

"You have horns! Neat!" He playfully yanked one of them. "I've never seen anyone with horns. But I did know this lady, her name's Kaelyn. She had these big white wings with lots of feathers! And…"

"And so smart too!" Neeshka cut him off, placing her hand over his mouth. "I better stop him before he chews my ear off." Danan looked insulted.

She turned to Chrysanthemum. "Come on, let's go wake up Khelgar!" The four of them quietly made their way to where the dwarf slept. Chrysanthemum knocked on his door. Aside from some grumbling, there was no response. She knocked on his door again, a little louder this time. A few shuffling steps were audible and the door slowly opened. Khelgar stood in the door opening, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at Chrysanthemum and sighed. "That's it. I'm never eating an entire ham before bed again."

Chrysanthemum lowered herself to his height. "No Khelgar, it's really me."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Lass?"

"Yes stumpy, it's really the captain," Neeshka said from behind her. "I checked," she added cryptically. The dwarf briefly embraced Chrysanthemum.

"Good to see you back. Took you long enough," he said. Chrysanthemum gave him a short summary of the story she had told Bevil. "How's the Keep doing, captain?"

"_Temporary_ captain," Khelgar corrected her. "The place is bustlin'. Merchants an' customers every day. Stupid envoys every day. Diplomacy's not my strong suit. But you can handle that now." He sounded relieved.

"Yes. The captain has returned," Chrysanthemum declared dramatically. "Isn't that right, lieutenant?" She winked at Bevil.

"Aye captain," he replied and automatically saluted her.

"He's been drilled _very_ well," Chrysanthemum told Neeshka, glancing at her suggestively. The girls then started whispering to each other, sometimes looking over at Bevil and giggling. They made him feel uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Danan was itching to say something.

"Hi, my name is Danny!" he greeted Khelgar. Bevil put the little boy on the ground. Danan walked over to Khelgar and looked at him inquisitively. "You're small," he deducted.

"You're no giant either," the dwarf rebutted.

The little boy pondered that for a moment and shrugged. "True. Are you a friend of my mom's? Cool beard," Danny said, pulling at it.

"Where's Ammon Jerro when you need 'im?" Khelgar complained. He was thinking of Shandra's childhood stories of how she would pull out her grandfather's beard hairs when she was just a baby. Chrysanthemum smiled at the memory of her deceased friend.

"We should all get together tomorrow and have a drink or something. Let's go to bed for now. Come on Danny, you can talk to Khelgar tomorrow." Chrysanthemum picked up her son.

"Okay. Goodnight uncle Khelgar!" Danan cheerfully exclaimed, waving at Khelgar.

"Aye, goodnight lad. You two did well," the dwarf complimented Chrysanthemum and Bevil. "Lively little lad, that one." He waved and closed his door, after wishing everyone a good night. Neeshka wished them all a good night as well. She and Chrysanthemum quickly exchanged a kiss before parting ways.

"Am I sleeping in your room, mom and dad?" Danan asked, getting a bit sleepy.

"Well, you know what? You're a big boy, so I think you should have your own room. Here," Chrysanthemum brought him to a small room very close to the Keep's kitchen. It had a freshly made up bed and a closet in it. "It's very close to our suite. See, you go through the main hall and take a right. If you need anything, just come on over. But remember your manners and always knock before coming in."

"What's so sweet about your room?" Danny demanded to know. He didn't want to be cheated into sleeping in this small room if he could get a better one.

"Sweet? What are you talking about?" His mother frowned, sounding a bit perplexed.

"You said, 'It's very close to our sweet.' So what's so sweet about it?"

Chrysanthemum understood and burst out laughing. "No pumpkin, it's not s-w-e-e-t sweet, it's s-u-i-t-e, suite!"

"I can't read or write yet, mom," Danan said impatiently, folding his arms and glaring at her.

"Suite is just a fancy word meaning 'room'. It's not the flavor sweet," she explained. When Danny nodded in understanding, his eyes sparkling because he had learned a new word, they warned him again about knocking before entering.

"Okay. I understand. Grown-ups need privacy," the little boy said sagely.

Bevil and Chrysanthemum looked at each other and blushed. "Where did you hear that?" the young man asked.

"Uncle Gann said something like that. When I said goodbye to him, he said mommy and daddy hadn't seen each other for a while and would need their privacy when they were reunited. Though I'm not really sure what privacy is and what you should do with it." Danan looked puzzled.

Chrysanthemum tucked him into the bed and kissed the boy on the forehead. "You'll understand when you're older. Goodnight, little angel."

Bevil gave his son a hug. "Sleep tight," he said, and stroked the child's hair.

Danny smiled sleepily at his parents. "Goodnight," he said. His eyes closed and he was immediately asleep. The happy couple retired to their own bedroom and fell asleep in one another's arms after a long, lazy session of lovemaking.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Daeghun returned to the Keep. Again he had been searching for his foster daughter, and still there was no sign of the girl. He wanted to check in on Bevil, see if he had perhaps received some news. Since Chrysanthemum had left, Daeghun had warmed up to the girl's husband. Before he had only thought of the young man as a dumb farmer. Although it was true he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, Daeghun had come to know him as reliable and kind. And Bevil was good at his job, overseeing the Greycloaks and assisting Khelgar in other Keep business. He found the lieutenant in Crossroad Keeps main hall, looking over some reports scouts had turned in on the surrounding areas of the Keep. When the young man noticed Daeghun's arrival, he waved.

"Greetings, Daeghun. Have I got a surprise for you!" he said, clearly excited about something.

"Have you now?" Surprises didn't interest him in the least, but Bevil's excitement seemed to be contagious. Daeghun couldn't help but feel a bit curious.

"Yes, you wait here." Bevil rushed off to get Chrysanthemum. She was resting in their bedroom, tired from her long travels. Danny sat with her, spouting long monologues about whatever came into his mind.

"Oh thank the Gods you're here! Keep him occupied while I run very, very far away," she joked.

"Daeghun's here. He'll be happy to see you," Bevil announced.

"Oh? I didn't think he would care that much," she replied.

"Are you kidding? Ever since you went missing, he's been looking for you day after day. He's even seemed to warm up to me. Come on, he'll be thrilled to see you."

"Who's Daeghun?" Danan had never heard the name before.

"He raised me. I suppose you could call him your grandfather," his mother explained.

"Let's go meet him!" the little boy cried out cheerfully. His parents smiled at the child's excitement. Chrysanthemum got out of bed and stretched, after which they all went out to the main hall. The elf was growing agitated, having folded his arms and tapping his foot on the stone floor. He hoped this surprise would be worth the wait.

"Well? What is that surprise you were speaking of?" he asked Bevil impatiently upon his arrival. Suddenly Chrysanthemum, who had been hiding behind him, ran up to her foster father and yelled "Tadaaa!" extending her arms towards him. Daeghun stared at her in wonder, hardly believing it was really her. His eyes seemed to become moist, but he blinked that away as he tentatively embraced her.

"This truly is a surprise. Child, you have returned." His usually cold voice showed some emotion.

"Yes, I came back yesterday. It's good to see you again, father. Bevil told me you searched for me high and low. Is this true?" The apparent change in feelings he had for her was a mystery.

"Of course. Am I not your father?"

"Well, sort of. Though, you never used to act that way," Chrysanthemum said, still feeling neglected after all those years.

Daeghun sighed. "Yes, I know. It was wrong of me, I admit. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course," Chrysanthemum smiled. Maybe finally she would be able to have a normal relationship with her foster father. Daeghun felt something tugging at his leg and looked down.

Danan looked up at him with big happy eyes. "Grandpa!" he exclaimed in joy, jumping up and down. Daeghun picked the child up and held him. Then he looked at the boy's face and smiled.

"He looks just like the both of you. What is your name, little one?"

"I'm Danan, but you can call me Danny if you want," the boy said, resting his head on his grandfather's shoulder.

"Danny it is, then. Your mother is my daughter, so I am your grandfather," Daeghun told him.

Danny nodded. "I know, grandpa. Your ears are pointy," he remarked and pulled at the tip of his ear.

"Where have you been all this time, child?" Daeghun addressed Chrysanthemum.

"I was in Rashemen, actually," she said and told him of her adventures. Danny sometimes added bits and pieces to the story.

"You know many words for one so young, Danny. How old are you?" Daeghun was impressed by how smart the toddler was.

"My first birthday is coming up," he said, sounding very pleased with himself. "Two more weeks. I want a big cake, mom!"

"He gets his wit from his mother," Bevil said proudly. Daeghun showed him a faint smile.

"Ah, yes. Chrysanthemum would always talk up a storm when she was little."

Bevil laughed. "Yeah, I remember. When we were kids, she would talk and talk and talk. I'd just sit there and listen, nodding but not understanding half of the words she spoke."

"Are you saying that… it's my fault he's like this?" Chrysanthemum asked, clutching her face in feigned despair. Daeghun and Bevil looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes," they said simultaneously. Chrysanthemum gasped dramatically and dropped to her knees, raising her hands to the sky and yelling: "Nooooooooo!"

Danan giggled. "You're funny, mom." Chrysanthemum ceased her bawling and got back up.

"Thanks honey, I try my best to be entertaining." She patted the dust off her knees.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, they celebrated Danan's first birthday. He proudly blew out the single candle on the large cake that Chrysanthemum had baked and decorated herself and excitedly opened his presents. All manner of items came out. Bevil had given his son a wooden sword and shield, while Daeghun gave the boy a toy bow and quiver of blunt arrows. Neeshka had somehow gotten her hands on a rocking horse she had perhaps stolen from some unfortunate child. Danny played with it a lot, proudly sitting on its saddle while wielding his wooden weapons and yelling "Chaaaaarge!" Chrysanthemum came up with new clothing that Danan didn't seem to particularly like ("Something to fill that closet of yours with"), but pretended to anyway. His mom had made him the big cake he wanted, after all. And it was a good cake. Khelgar had no gift for the boy, but promised to take him on a tour of the ancestral hold of the Ironfist clan, the clan he belonged to. Danan was looking forward to it already.

Shortly after her return, Chrysanthemum resumed her old job as master of Crossroad Keep. Her position as one of the Neverwinter Nine, however, she resigned from. Upon hearing from Khelgar and Bevil that Lord Nasher and the other eight had made no efforts at all to find her, she was furious. Had she not risked her life for her country time and time again? Most of her companions who had aided her were now dead. Not that she expected a parade, but some kind of appreciation would have been nice. She had gone off to Castle Never and practically thrown her blue uniform, which marked her as one of the Nine, in Nasher's face. It was quite obvious the man had never expected to ever see her again. After hearing him make some feeble excuses about how they had needed every man to rebuild the country, she had simply shaken her head in frustration and stormed out of the castle.

Not long after this a messenger came to the Keep, a cartful of gold and valuables with him. He brought a message from Nasher, saying he regretted how everything had went and how glad he was she had returned. The Lord invited her back to Castle Never, wanting to hear of her exploits. The young woman sent back the whole lot, with the message that Nasher could shove it all up his backside. Fortunately, so far nobody had come around to strip her of her title and Keep. Chrysanthemum had earned that fortress, through blood and service, and it would stay hers.

Her job had changed a lot since she left. She no longer had to risk her life, venturing out to various places to get this or that done. Most of the Greycloak business was now lieutenant Starling's department. The captain's job entailed a lot more commerce and receiving envoys from all over Faerûn. Where Khelgar had been incredibly terrible at diplomatic relations, Chrysanthemum was a natural. She knew what to say, how to behave. The envoys were delighted with her, describing her as a welcome change from 'that surly dwarf'. Khelgar was relieved he didn't have to run the Keep anymore, and rejoined his brothers in the Ironfist clan hold. From time to time he would visit them and he, Chrysanthemum and Neeshka would share stories of old times over a tankard of ale. There was now an orphanage in the Keep courtyard and Danan made several friends among the children living there. The eccentric sage Aldanon, who had helped Chrysanthemum find out more about the silver shards, became Danan's teacher and taught the boy to read and write. The two would spend a lot of time in the Keep library every day, studying up on various subjects. Aldanon was wildly enthusiastic about Danan's intelligence, often praising him as a genius. Daeghun moved into the keep as well, sometimes acting as a scout. Every evening, the five of them would have dinner together. Life started to take on a routine for the family and so months passed.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Bevil's birthday, his twenty fourth. He was a bit sad because hardly anybody had seemed to remember it. Only Danan had cheerfully wished him a happy birthday and given him a colorful drawing, representing himself and his parents. It cheered him up a little and he gave the picture a prominent place in the main hall, where everyone could see it. Danan then went off to play with some of his friends. Chrysanthemum had just prepared him his breakfast as usual, no extra big hug, no present, nothing. During their work, they were never far away from one another. While he was drilling some new Greycloak recruits, he could see her in a heated discussion with a Waterdhavian emissary. When her eyes met his she briefly smiled at him, but then continued the discussion, making wide gestures with her arms. He sighed and couldn't wait for this dreary day to end.

When he had finished his tasks for the day, he just wanted to go to sleep. How could Chrysanthemum have forgotten him like this? He shook his head in disappointment and sighed. Standing outside his bedroom door, he noticed the warm glow of lit candles seeping through cracks in the door. Oddly enough, he could smell the appetizing scent of roast meat. 'I must be hallucinating,' he thought, and opened the door.

"Happy birthday," Chrysanthemum and Neeshka purred in unison. They were in bed together, their bodies close to one another. The curves of their figures were clearly visible through the thin sheet they were lying under. Bevil gulped at the sight before him.

"Thanks. I thought you'd forgotten," he said, his cheeks flushed red. Both girls smiled.

"That's what you were supposed to think. But, we just wanted to surprise you," Chrysanthemum spoke seductively.

"We have a present for you," Neeshka declared. The usual childlike innocence of her voice was gone now. She sounded almost as seductive as Chrysanthemum did.

"Oh? So where is it?" Bevil was curious to see what they'd come up with. The girls looked at one another and giggled.

"Silly, _we_ are your present," Chrysanthemum cooed. She and Neeshka moved apart. The half-demon girl patted the sheets between them.

"Why don't you join us?" she invited him. Bevil could not believe his ears.

"What? I… _Both_ of you?" His legs started shaking and he flopped down onto the nearest chair.

"Oh my, it seems we've broken him," Chrysanthemum said, amused by his reaction.

"While he gets back to his senses, why don't we get warmed up first?" Neeshka suggested. The captain sat up on her knees and gestured the other girl to do the same, a naughty smile curving her mouth. They kissed and Neeshka eagerly parted her lips, letting Chrysanthemum slip her tongue in. Their tongues playfully swirled around, as their hands explored each other's body. Chrysanthemum slipped down Neeshka's shoulder straps, revealing her comely shoulders.

The bewilderment that was clouding Bevil's mind had partially lifted and he watched the spectacle in front of him with great interest. Chrysanthemum was slowly unlacing Neeshka's bodice, exposing the girl's chest. Her breasts were quite small, perfectly proportionate to her lean and toned body. The captain cupped them and rolled the strawberry colored nipples between her fingers. The tiefling gasped and softly moaned, her moaning becoming louder when the other girl released her lips and moved to her neck. Chrysanthemum's warm breath tickled her there and she giggled. Then the captain's lips moved lower and started sucking on one of her nipples. Neeshka uttered a sharp cry of lust. One hand played with her other breast, while the other crept down her flat, toned stomach and partially pulled down her knickers. The captain's fingers slipped between the girl's long legs, caressing her outer lips before parting them and stroking her inner lips. She removed her hand from there and inspected her glistening fingers.

"Look at how wet you are," Chrysanthemum whispered to her, and briefly licked her fingers. Then she let Neeshka suck the remaining moisture off her fingers. "That's a good girl," she praised her and kissed her again. Bevil felt his crotch pulsating with desire while seeing them like this. Quickly he freed his erection from its prison and stroked it. Neeshka caught his movements from the corner of her eye and alerted Chrysanthemum. The girls let go of one another and got up off the bed. They slowly approached him, their hips swaying seductively.

"Ladies," he said with a wide grin plastered to his face. "Please, continue." His hand went on with its labor.

"Well, if that's what you want," Chrysanthemum said. "It's your birthday after all." Standing before him, the girls wrapped their arms around each other and continued kissing passionately. Neeshka's tail was flailing about like mad. Her long, nimble fingers quickly unlaced the other girl's bodice and freed her breasts. They jiggled a bit when they were released from the garment and Neeshka eagerly took them into her hands.

"Wow, these are huge," she commented and looked at them with big eyes. Although the production of milk in her breasts had ceased, they had stayed a bit larger than they were before. Without warning Neeshka plunged her face into them. Chrysanthemum looked down on the horned head that was resting on her bosom and laughed. When the tiefling started massaging her breasts and gently sucked on one of her nipples, she soon stopped laughing. She threw back her head and moaned softly, pulling the girl's face closer to her chest. One of the graceful hands abandoned the voluptuous breasts and traced the curves of the captain's side, ending up on her behind and squeezing it. Strangely enough, Chrysanthemum felt something touching the area between her legs, although Neeshka had one hand on her breast and the other on her rear. It obviously wasn't Bevil, as she could hear from his breathing that he was too far away to touch her. She looked down and noticed it was the tiefling's tail. It had ceased its wild flailing and gently stroked her through her knickers.

"Have you two done this before?" Bevil suddenly spoke up.

Neeshka released the hard nipple from between her lips and said: "Nope, we're just winging it."

Chrysanthemum nodded in agreement. "After some liquid courage." The sweet mead the girls had shared had helped them relax. And not to mention, made them really hot for each other.

The young man took his hand off his penis and briefly applauded them. "Carry on," he said and continued playing with his member. Neeshka's tail slipped into Chrysanthemum's knickers and touched her between her wet lips, moistening itself in her juices and caressing her clitoris.

"Wow Neeshka, I had no idea your tail could do this," she gasped.

"Hmhm, it's been very useful in some of the jobs I did," Neeshka mumbled. "But I can do a lot more with it than just steal stuff." To illustrate her point, she rubbed her tail between Chrysanthemum's wet lips and then entered her. The girl loudly moaned and wiggled her hips.

"Feels almost like the real thing," the captain panted. Neeshka smiled and let her tail slip out. "Let's take this to the bed." They quickly peeled their panties off.

Chrysanthemum gestured her to lie down and took her totem from the night stand before she straddled Neeshka's shoulders. The girl stared at the vagina before her and cocked her head to the side. She'd never done anything with another woman before and pondered what she herself enjoyed. Slowly she inserted two of her fingers into the opening and licked the clitoris once. The wiggling and moaning she provoked from Chrysanthemum told her she was on the right track. She pulled the other girl closer to her face.

Chrysanthemum moaned, blushing and breathing heavily. Neeshka's fingers and tongue made her feel so hot. Little beads of sweat were forming on her skin. Struggling hard not to get too distracted, she lubricated the tip of the totem in Neeshka's liberally running juices and slipped the first inch into her. The other girl moaned and begged her to put it all in. Slowly she complied with her request, entering her tight vagina with the penis-shaped totem. It went smoothly, and Neeshka uttered a sharp moan, briefly stopping her movements. She snapped out of it quickly and buried her face in Chrysanthemum's lap again and continued pleasing her. Chrysanthemum commenced gently thrusting the totem into her and wrapped her lips around the girl's clitoris.

Bevil craned his neck to see all of the girls' movements. Because he couldn't from where he was sitting, he tucked his member into his trousers again, got up off his chair and started walking around the bed. He wanted to see them from all angles. When Chrysanthemum sucked Neeshka's clitoris and frantically pumped the totem in and out of her, her cheeks flushed red with desire, he saw it from up close. He approached Neeshka and watched her trying to stick her tongue into Chrysanthemum, caressing the other girl's clitoris with her graceful fingers. It felt as if his erection was going to force its way out of his trousers. He sat down on the carpet next to the bed and looked at the girls closely.

Neeshka was the first to feel her orgasm coming on. She didn't have to say anything; Chrysanthemum could tell from the incessant wiggling of her hips and the louder moaning that she was coming. The captain herself was also close to climax. They came at almost the same time, moaning and panting in ecstasy as tidal waves of pleasure flowed through their bodies. When their climax wore off, Chrysanthemum carefully took the totem out of Neeshka and licked away her juices. Neeshka did the same with her fingers, thoroughly sucking Chrysanthemum's fluids off them. Chrysanthemum got up from the bed and gave Neeshka a tender kiss. Subsequently she helped Bevil up from the floor and embraced him, kissing him passionately.

"How do you like your present so far?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse with lust. He smiled.

"I like it, but it seems that so far you have had more fun with my present than I have."

"We'll fix that," Neeshka said and took his hand, pulling him onto the bed next to her, where Chrysanthemum joined them. The tiefling laid her hand on his cheek and hesitantly kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and briefly playing with his. She soon let him go. It felt strange to him, kissing another woman. It also felt strange to her, as they had never been more than just friends.

"This is weird," Neeshka giggled.

"Yeah… Awkward." Bevil wholeheartedly agreed with her.

"You'll get used to it," Chrysanthemum whispered into his ear and pressed her lips on his. While they kissed, Neeshka left a trail of kisses down the side of his neck, leading farther down. The girls eagerly worked at taking off his shirt, almost ripping it to shreds to reveal his torso. Their hands caressed his bare skin and glided down his stomach to end up stroking the bulge at the front of his trousers. Chrysanthemum stopped kissing him and showed him a mischievous smile, before showering his upper body with kisses. She and Neeshka undid his trousers, freeing his painfully throbbing erection from its confines.

"You weren't lying," Neeshka remarked, looking at it with eyes as large as saucers. She was very much impressed by the size of the organ. So far she'd always thought her friend was just exaggerating.

"I get to enjoy this every day," Chrysanthemum proudly replied.

"Hmm, lucky you."


	7. Chapter 7

A clear droplet of pre-ejaculate had formed, and the tiefling licked it away. The girls swirled their tongues around the tip of the young man's penis, their hands stroking the shaft. Bevil leaned back into the pillows, the four hands and two tongues giving him a feeling of pure bliss. They ran their tongues along the side of his erection, taking turns in sucking on the tip. Two hands had moved from the shaft to his testicles and gently massaged them. The arousal and the treatment the girls were giving him soon proved to be too much and he announced his climax in a deep, lustful voice. Chrysanthemum and Neeshka intensified their movements until they felt him growing and the throbbing increased. When he ejaculated, both girls gleefully tried to shove each other out of the way to catch as much of the semen as they could. Neither of them managed to get a whole lot in her mouth and most of it ended up splattered across their faces. Chrysanthemum milked the last few drops out manually and lovingly cleaned his member with her mouth. Then she and Neeshka licked the semen off one another's face and kissed, the viscous liquid leaving a bitter taste in their mouths.

"That was great," Bevil sighed. "I like my present more and more."

"So glad to hear that," Chrysanthemum purred. She lay down on top of him, stroking his penis again. It was obvious she wanted to feel him inside her. Neeshka's hand joined hers as she lay down close to him as well.

"Whoa, whoa, I have to recover, you know. What did you call that again? The 'male distraction period' or something?" he asked his wife. She giggled.

"Refraction. The male _refraction_ period," she corrected him.

"Yes, that. But why don't you ladies entertain me in the meantime?" he offered, giving both of them a meaningful look. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure, birthday boy. We can do that," Neeshka said, pulling Chrysanthemum closer to her and beckoning him to move over at the same time. Sitting up on her knees, the tiefling held her friend close to her, her hard nipples poking into the other girl's back. She stuck her tail between their legs and stroked her wet lips, while she kissed her neck and fondled her breasts with both hands. Chrysanthemum panted and laid her hands over Neeshka's, craning her neck to kiss her.

When their lips met and their tongues played with each other, the half-demon girl penetrated the captain with her tail. Immediately Chrysanthemum threw back her head and moaned, letting Neeshka nibble on her earlobe. As her tail moved in and out of the other girl's vagina, it rubbed up against her own clitoris. One of her hands abandoned the breast it was fondling and sneaked down the soft stomach, to part the wet lips and stroke the clitoris. Chrysanthemum was like putty in Neeshka's hands, just leaning back against her and enjoying the feelings of pleasure she evoked in her.

Bevil observed them keenly and felt his member had recovered, swelling to its full size quickly. He closed his hand around it and rubbed his foreskin over the tip as he watched the tiefling slip her tail in and out of his wife's vagina while her nimble fingers traced little circles around her clitoris and played with one of her breasts. 'This is the best birthday ever,' he thought.

Pleasure surged through Chrysanthemum's body, increasing more and more as she neared her orgasm. Neeshka pretty much felt the same, even enjoying the soft, moist flesh closing snugly around the end of her tail. "I'm about to come," she whispered into her friend's ear. "Me too," Chrysanthemum whispered back. Their muscles tightened almost at the same time as the intense sensations of orgasm floated through their bodies. They moaned loudly, almost screaming out their pleasure.

"So, was that entertaining enough?" Neeshka was breathing heavily and withdrew her tail. Still stroking his erection, Bevil just nodded. Chrysanthemum turned around and bent over to take Neeshka's tail in her mouth. With her eyes closed, it felt as if she were licking her own juices from an actual penis, instead of this appendage. From where he was sitting, Bevil had a full view of her voluptuous behind. Her vagina was slightly open and moisture was running down the insides of her thighs. Not being able to resist the temptation, he got up and quietly positioned himself behind her. Without any warning he thrust himself all the way into her.


	8. Chapter 8

Completely taken by surprise Chrysanthemum yelled and bit hard into Neeshka's tail. The tiefling screamed.

"Aaargh! That hurts!" she wailed. "Careful, will you?" she scolded Bevil for startling Chrysanthemum like that. He gave her a regretful look, but didn't stop the powerful thrusting into his wife's wet vagina.

"I'm so sorry Neeshka," Chrysanthemum panted, her cheeks flushed a dark shade of red. "It was his fault."

"I _know_," she replied in an angry tone, nursing her wounded tail. "You should be punished," the tiefling told him in a seductive voice. Immediately images of him being tied to the bed and the two beautiful women having their wicked way with him sprang into his mind.

"Uhoh," he said in a tiny voice. In seconds he ejaculated into Chrysanthemum, growling like an animal.

"What, already?" she asked disappointedly. Her body was still aching for more. "Neeshka's right. You need to be punished." Quickly she jumped out of bed and started rummaging in her closet. She came up with four thick leather straps that once were part of some armor.

"Come help me," she ordered Neeshka. "Sure thing captain!" she replied, pinning Bevil down on the bed. For someone so lean, she had quite a lot of strength. Not that he wanted to resist her anyway. Chrysanthemum secured his wrists and ankles to the bedposts, while he pretended to struggle against Neeshka. He couldn't wait to see what they would do to him.

When they were done with their labor, the girls looked down on him with their arms folded.

"So," Chrysanthemum said, briefly letting her lips brush Bevil's. "What should we do with you, lieutenant?" Her hand glided down his stomach, but teasingly avoided his penis. He was getting hard again.

"Well I don't know, captain, that's all up to you. All I know is I've been a bad boy and you should punish me as you see fit."

"What do you say, Neeshka? What can we do to punish this bad boy here?" the captain addressed the tiefling. The latter grabbed the former by the waist and pulled her close.

"I say we have some fun together and let him watch," Neeshka said, giving him an angry stare. Her tail really hurt. "Look at what happened to my tail," she pouted. There were prominent bite marks near the end, some of them even bleeding.

"I'm so sorry honey," Chrysanthemum said, feeling guilty. Apparently her teeth were very sharp. Gently she took the tail into her hands and placed little kisses on it.

"Is that a little better?" she soothed her, petting the tail as if it were a precious little animal.

Neeshka nodded. "Much better, thank you." The girls exchanged a long kiss, holding one another tight. Bevil could already see where this was going. Being tied to the bed, he couldn't lay a hand on himself. Oh, but they were crafty indeed.

"Come to bed with me," Neeshka whispered into her ear.

"There's not a whole lot of room there," Chrysanthemum replied, gesturing to Bevil. He was taking up most of the space. Her friend shrugged. "We'll just sit on top of him. He's in no position to complain anyway."

Chrysanthemum sat down on top of Bevil's stomach, while Neeshka took a seat on his chest. Fortunately neither of them weighed a whole lot and he was quite strong. He was facing Neeshka's smooth back. She was so close, they both were, but he couldn't lift a finger to touch either one.

"This is pretty mean," Chrysanthemum remarked. The treatment they were giving him seemed unusually cruel.

"Yeah well, I _am_ attached to my tail, you know." The girls giggled at her silly remark. When they stopped laughing, they looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Their breasts were touching, their breathing deep and heavy. Bevil craned his neck to see what they were doing. He couldn't and sighed. How incredibly mean of them. From the sounds they were making, it was apparent they were enjoying themselves very much. One of Chrysanthemum's hands appeared on Neeshka's behind, the heart-shaped gem of her ring shining softly in the candlelight. He could only guess as to what her other hand was doing, or what the tiefling was up to with hers. Grumbling in frustration, he tugged at his bonds. It was no use however, the knots were expertly tied.

"Oh, look at that. Poor thing's getting all frustrated," Neeshka mocked him.

"Poor baby," Chrysanthemum purred, reaching behind her and grabbing his erection. She stroked it gently, evenly distributing the pre-ejaculate he had produced across the tip with her thumb.

"You don't even deserve that. But if you kiss my poor tail better, I guess I can forgive you," the other girl spoke mercifully. She slowly waved her tail before his face and he caught it between his lips. He gently kissed it.

"That better?" he asked, hoping for some kind of reward. The tiefling turned around to look at him.

"Yes, you're a good boy," she said, ruffling his hair. "I suppose we should stop teasing you like this."

Bevil sure hoped they would. His erection was pumped so full of blood it was throbbing painfully.

"Help," he yelped. "I'm going to explode!"

"Quick, do something!" Neeshka exclaimed dramatically. "Or it's gonna be a really big mess we have to clean up here!"

"I'm on it," Chrysanthemum muttered, lowering herself onto his rock hard penis. Her soft, wet flesh pulsating around him felt like a soothing ointment on an aching wound. Slowly she moved up and down, her warm and smooth vagina gliding along the length of his member. The painful throbbing ceased, feeling more comfortable now. He sighed contently. Suddenly Neeshka sat herself down on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Put that tongue of yours to use, would you?" she commanded, wiggling her hips. He immediately reacted, running his tongue between her wet lips. Her taste was different from Chrysanthemum's, but just as enticing. Playfully he tried to stick his tongue into her, making her moan and giggle at the same time. From the sounds they were making, he could hear the two girls were passionately kissing. And probably touching each other too. The image forming in his mind, Chrysanthemum slowly riding his erection and Neeshka's juices trickling into his mouth made him feel so hot. When he mumbled he was very close to orgasm, Chrysanthemum suddenly stopped moving. The feeling faded away.

"No, you're not," she stated resolutely. "You disappointed me earlier, finishing so quickly. I need a whole lot more than just six seconds. Understood?"

He nodded, making Neeshka wobble on top of him. "Focus!" she sternly scolded him. "Sorry," he muttered. He tried to make up for it by fiercely licking her clitoris. That caused her body to start shaking and she leaned forward, placing her hands on his body to steady herself. The strong muscles underneath her hands pleased her greatly. She moaned, her voice hoarse with desire. The fierce movements of his tongue brought her to orgasm very quickly. It started with sharp jabs of intense pleasure in her underbelly, expanding into larger, gentler waves coursing through her body.

Chrysanthemum watched her with great interest. The girl's chest was heaving, her skin coated in a layer of perspiration, her eyes half-closed. Her nipples were hard and goose bumps had formed on her skin. "Has he pleased you?" the captain asked her friend.

"Yeah," Neeshka replied, very much out of breath. "He did well." She got up and kneeled on the soft carpet, drying Bevil's face with a tip of the sheets. He was blissfully grinning and licking his lips. Chrysanthemum began riding him more swiftly.

"You have my permission to come," she granted him. Her warm, moist vagina smoothly slid up and down his throbbing erection, while her muscles massaged and squeezed him all over. Neeshka was mesmerized by what they were doing. Chrysanthemum's ample bosom jiggled with every movement she made before she cupped her breasts in her hands and started playing with them. Beads of sweat were rolling down her chest. She and Bevil looked into each other's half closed eyes, breathing heavily and vaguely smiling. The tiefling couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the two. They were in perfect harmony with one another and clearly shared immense feelings of love. It was as if she weren't even there with them. She could only hope to find herself a mate like that someday.

Suddenly Bevil grimaced, an expression of intense pleasure contorting his features. Chrysanthemum could tell from the violent throbbing that he was about to ejaculate into her. Sending a seductive look his way, she laid a hand on his chest and wildly rode him, driving his pulsating member as far into her as she could. Her vaginal muscles contracted around him tightly. When he finally ejaculated, all of his muscles tensed up, tugging at his bonds. They creaked as if they were under a lot of pressure. He was wheezing when his orgasm died down. Chrysanthemum leaned in to gently kiss him. They both sighed in contentment as their lips touched, eyes closed. Only when they opened their eyes they noticed Neeshka again.

"I'm sorry," Chrysanthemum apologized. "I guess we sometimes get lost in each other."

Neeshka sighed. "Well, that's love for you. I'm kind of jealous though," she admitted. "Wish I had someone like that."

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Bevil tried to encourage her. "Pretty girls like you don't stay alone for long."

The tiefling blushed. "Really? Pretty, me?"

"Yeah… I mean, look at you. I'd point everything out, but I'm tied up," he hinted unsubtly. Chrysanthemum laughed and immediately started undoing the knots. He was free in mere seconds.

"Tell me more about how pretty I am," Neeshka begged. Her eyes were sparkling and her tail wagged happily. Bevil smiled and invited her to lay down, which she did. She looked up at him expectantly. Chrysanthemum got off the bed and stretched.

"I'm gonna take a break, you two knock yourselves out," she said and flopped down onto a chair.

"Okay," Neeshka replied and gave her a thumbs up. "You were saying?"

"Well," he started, looking over at Chrysanthemum. She just smiled at him sleepily and didn't look jealous at all. He figured it was probably safe to devote all of his attention to the pretty tiefling who was still looking up at him expectantly.

"Let's see," he said, stroking her cheek. "You have a lovely face. Beautiful eyes, nice full lips." Slowly he leaned in to kiss her and she closed her eyes. When they let go of each other, she looked at him dreamily.

"It doesn't feel so weird anymore," she spoke, her cheeks flushed red.

"It doesn't," he agreed with her. It wasn't as awkward.

"See, I knew you'd get used to it," Chrysanthemum remarked. She sat on the chair cross-legged, running her fingers through her hair. The two on the bed looked her way and smiled at her, then focused on one another again.

"Look, I'm not very good with words," he apologized. "Maybe I should just _show_ you. Through uhm, actions."

"Sounds good to me," Neeshka said. Her voice came out like a low purr. They exchanged another kiss before Bevil's lips trailed off to the side of her neck, covering her in tender kisses. His hands eagerly cupped her breasts. He liked how they fit right into his hands. If he wanted to be able to hold his wife's breasts like that, his hands would have to be at least twice the size. And it wasn't like he had small hands or anything. Gently he massaged the tiefling's breasts, tweaking at her nipples with his thumbs. She softly moaned and wrapped her arms around him.

Finally she would get to experience what Chrysanthemum was always bragging about. She'd always been curious about him. The first time they met, was shortly after Chrysanthemum had been knighted. Shyly he'd approached her, asked her if she was one of the captain's friends. She thought it strange he didn't seem afraid of her at all, despite the obvious signs of her demonic heritage, and immediately took a shine to him. When he introduced himself, she felt so happy for her friend. Chrysanthemum would be reunited with her lover; at long last she would stop being so sad. She hid her feelings well; however, Neeshka knew nonetheless. They were best buds after all. But never had she expected to share a bed with her best friend and her husband.


	10. Chapter 10

Bevil's mouth had moved from her neck to her chest. Her skin was so smooth, so soft. He stole a glance over at Chrysanthemum. She had changed positions, sitting slightly bent over, feet touching the floor, her chin resting on her folded hands. She was staring at them with unveiled interest and gestured for him to continue when their eyes met. A smile briefly appeared on his face. He felt lucky to have a woman like this. She didn't seem envious at all, just incredibly eager to see what they were doing.

Neeshka had her eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of his mouth and hands on her. It felt as if they were everywhere at the same time. She felt his lips close around one of her nipples and sucking it gently. Moaning and wriggling her body, she pulled his head closer to her chest. Her fingers got tangled into his brown hair and she gently unraveled them. Stroking through his hair, she sighed when his lips moved to the other nipple. One of his hands slid down her stomach. It felt flat and tight under his fingers, lacking the softness Chrysanthemum possessed. Flat and tight versus soft and plump… They both had their charms. His fingers ended up between her legs, caressing her moist lips. Neeshka moaned loudly and started pushing his head lower. She obviously wanted to feel his tongue down there. Slightly chuckling he released her nipple from his mouth and moved lower, leaving a path of wet kisses down the girl's tummy. However, he decided not to give her what she wanted. Yet.

Teasingly he avoided the yearning area between the girl's long legs. She made a little whimpering noise, trying to persuade him to give in to her wishes. Instead he showed her a roguish grin and got up on his knees. He grabbed one of her feet and kissed it, moving his lips lower and lower down her leg. It wasn't quite what she wanted, but Neeshka had to admit she did enjoy this treatment a lot.

Her calf felt firm in his hands and he gave it a good squeeze. A row of kisses followed the line of her inner thigh and she sighed. He was moving dangerously close to where she wanted him to. When he was so close she could feel his warm breath against her lips, he avoided the area and grinned again.

"Please…" the girl begged him. She turned to Chrysanthemum, hoping she would offer some kind of help. Unfortunately for her, the other girl just sat there and chuckled. It seemed she would have to endure this sweet torment a little longer. Bevil's lips continued their course along the inside of her other thigh. He stroked along the length of her leg. Her skin felt silky smooth. All the while he could smell her juices, liberally flowing out of her. Looking at her vagina, he could see the pink lips were slightly parted and rivulets of whitish moisture leaked from them. She smelled so tempting, so irresistible, so… He had buried his face in her lap before either of them realized what was going on.

When his tongue touched her, Neeshka felt a pleasant tingle going down her spine and moaned, pushing his head deeper into her lap. He placed his hands under her behind and slightly elevated her, making her easier to reach. Supporting himself on his elbows, he licked away at her, lapping up her juices and stroking her clitoris with his tongue. Soon she started wriggling in his hands and pulled his hair. 'What's with these women pulling my hair like this every time?' he thought, cringing from the slight pain it caused him. The tiefling moaned and announced her orgasm, pulling his hair even harder and swiftly rubbing her clitoris up against his tongue. Her motions slowed down and she let go of him, sighing in contentment.

"Hmm, you're good," Neeshka complimented him. "Something wrong?" she asked, seeing a slightly angry look in Bevil's blue eyes.

"Well yeah, you guys need to stop pulling my… Oh." Looking over at Chrysanthemum, his anger faded immediately. She was playing with herself, the totem sticking out of her, one hand caressing her clitoris and the other raising her breast to her mouth. She was fervently sucking on her own nipple. Feeling his eyes on her, she raised her head and released it from between her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" she panted. "You were busy. I didn't want to impose…" Again she lowered her head to suck on her nipple and moved her other hand to the totem, slowly moving it in and out of her vagina. It was making wet noises.

"Let me help you," Neeshka said, practically pushing Bevil off her and leaving the bed. She kneeled before the chair Chrysanthemum was sitting in.

"But… what about me?" the young man pouted. They were too interested in each other and not enough in him, it seemed.

Neeshka looked over her shoulder and winked. Wiggling her behind, she said: "Come get it." She helpfully moved her tail to the side and exposed her vagina. It looked more than ready for him. Sighing he got off the bed as well. He would've preferred lying on the comfortable mattress, but birthday or not, you can't always get what you want.

In the meantime Neeshka had taken over part of what her friend had been doing, thrusting the totem in and out and licking her clitoris. Chrysanthemum had raised her left leg over the armrest, giving the tiefling more room. Her hands had both moved to her chest, raising her breasts to her mouth. She alternated sucking on both nipples.

Bevil kneeled behind Neeshka and rubbed the tip of his erection between her wet lips. She uttered a lustful moan and lashed her tail. He felt like just shoving it up there, but couldn't take any risk. Chrysanthemum might end up getting some of her tender bits snapped off. Slowly he entered her. She was ridiculously tight, but he bravely pushed on. When he was completely inside her, she squeezed him so tightly it felt as if she were trying to rip off his penis.

"Ow! Are you trying to turn me into a eunuch or something?"

"No… I'm not doing it on purpose. You're just so big," she moaned. "Just go ahead, it'll get looser, I promise."

He shrugged and commenced slowly thrusting into her. She was right. With every thrust she became a little looser, until her moist flesh clung comfortably to his hard member. The tiefling's wet vagina and seeing her orally pleasure his significant other made him perspire heavily. Sweat poured off his brow as he gently thrust into her. He caught Chrysanthemum staring at him, a loving smile curving her lips.

"Having fun?" she inquired, stroking Neeshka's hair. The other girl almost purred under her touch, bumping her head against the hand that was petting her.

"Yes. I love my present. Thank you," he humbly expressed his gratitude.

"Happy birthday, my sweet," Chrysanthemum said, holding out her free hand to him. Bevil seized it and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Yeah, happy birthday Devil," Neeshka also spoke up, her words slightly muffled.

"Thanks ladies." He leaned forward to kiss his woman's hand, then down to kiss the back of the tiefling's neck. They both squealed with delight.

Neeshka's tongue and the totem soon proved to be too much for Chrysanthemum. Moaning loudly and pushing the girl's face closer to her vagina, she achieved orgasm. Tremors went through her entire body and her vanilla ice cream colored skin was shiny with a thin layer of sweat.

"Good girl," she praised her friend and scratched her under her chin. For some reason Neeshka seemed to enjoy being treated like a beloved pet.

"If you want me to go faster or harder, just say so, okay?" Bevil was used to Chrysanthemum always commanding him to go harder and faster, eventually pounding her within an inch of her (and his) life. The tiefling turned her face toward him and shook her head.

"No. I really like this," she spoke happily.

"Huh," he reacted, continuing to gently thrust into her and caress her sides with his hands.

"Not every girl's like me." Chrysanthemum shrugged. She slid off the chair, pushing it backwards. Kneeling on the floor, she hugged Neeshka and covered her face in little kisses. The tiefling hugged her back and pressed her lips on the other girl's. They eagerly kissed and caressed each other. Bevil pulled Neeshka's upper body closer to his. His gentle thrusting and feeling his strong body against her back made the tiefling moan softly, burying her face into Chrysanthemum's neck. The latter licked her fingers and slipped them between the former's long legs, tenderly stroking her clitoris. Neeshka gasped and bit into Chrysanthemum's shoulder.

"Argh!" she yelped. "Why does everyone feel like biting me?" Bevil did so regularly and she had a scar on her shoulder from where he'd drawn blood with his teeth a few years back, along with bite marks littered across her skin. Even Danny sometimes playfully snapped at her fingers when she would try to pat him on the head.

"You're just so succulent and tasty," Neeshka joked and nibbled on her neck. "Om nom nom."

"Look who _else_ is succulent and tasty." Chrysanthemum took her hand from between the other girl's legs and licked her glistening fingers. Tasty indeed.

"Please don't stop," the tiefling begged. "You'll make me come, won't you?" She cupped the captain's breasts and massaged them, lowered her head and twirled her tongue around one of her nipples. It immediately hardened. "Please?" she repeated, looking seductively into the other girl's eyes.

"Now how could I resist that?" Chrysanthemum's hand return to its old position, stroking the tiefling's clitoris with fiercer motions now. Bevil cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. That sent her over the edge, making her body convulse between the two of them. She threw back her head and uttered a long-drawn, raw cry of pleasure. Bevil and Chrysanthemum moved closer to one another and kissed, their chins resting on the tiefling's shoulder. Her wildly contracting vagina instantly made him come and he opened his eyes wide in surprise. Quickly he pulled out of her, but lost balance and fell onto his back. Chrysanthemum saw his semen being ejected in an arch as he fell. She looked over Neeshka's shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows. Of course she hoped he wasn't hurt, but it was still pretty funny. Luckily the soft carpet had broken his fall.

"I'm fine." He gave her a thumbs up. Neeshka missed his warmth and turned around.

"What happened to you?" she asked, still a little lightheaded from her orgasm just moments ago, and lay down next to him.

"I fell. It happens. Do you remember that time in the ruins?" he addressed Chrysanthemum with a wide grin on his face. She laughed.

"Of course I remember you hopping around like an insane rabbit to take off that boot. You're lucky we have such nice thick carpet here to cushion your fall, darling." She lay down next to him as well and looked into his eyes in adoration. Neeshka sent him an affectionate look too.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you hungry?" Chrysanthemum suddenly asked. His stomach grumbled in response.

"Why, do you have any food?" He was hoping she did.

"As a matter of fact," she replied, getting on her feet and walking over to her desk, "we have a whole lot of it." Pulling away a large piece of cloth, she revealed several cold dishes and some drinks. The centerpiece was a roasted wild boar's piglet, a small apple stuffed into its mouth.

"Daeghun caught this for you. We're going to eat its mother at the party tomorrow." Immediately after saying that, she slapped her forehead. "Me and my big mouth."

"Party? What party?" he asked curiously.

Neeshka giggled. "There's a surprise party for you tomorrow. Khelgar couldn't make it today, so we had to move it to tomorrow. Just try to act really surprised when everyone yells "Happy birthday!" okay?"

"I'm sorry if I ruined the surprise for you," Chrysanthemum spoke, hanging her head in shame. She cut a large piece from the piglet's belly, putting it on a large plate along with a chicken leg, other cuts of meat and some vegetables.

"That's okay." He moved to the bed and lay down on the soft mattress. Chrysanthemum motioned Neeshka to come over and handed her the well-filled plate. The tiefling sat down next to Bevil and held out the piece of pork belly to him.

"Dead piggy?"

"Yes please." He eagerly bit off a mouthful and chewed happily. Hooray, food. When he had swallowed, he opened his mouth and Neeshka immediately shoved in another piece of meat. Chrysanthemum joined them, a smaller plate and a goblet of Harvest Mead in her hands.

"Look what we have here," she said, showing him what she was carrying. There was a large piece of cake on the plate. It was made out of alternating layers of chocolate en vanilla sponge cake, a thick spread of sweet butter cream between each layer. The top was decorated with whipped cream and cherries.

"Yes! Cake!" he cried out. "Now it really feels like my birthday." The girls kissed him on the cheek simultaneously and wished him a happy birthday for the third time. He laid an arm around their shoulders and thanked them, again. Chrysanthemum fed him a bite of the cake. It was light as a cloud, a chocolate and vanilla sensation laced with a subtle hint of butter and cream. And a cherry on top.

"Delicious," he said with his mouth full. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Manners, mister Starling," Chrysanthemum wagged her finger at him. "Yep, I did. Neeshka helped me decorate."

He swallowed. "It looks great and tastes even better. More!" The girls fed him copious amounts of food and the sweet taste of the mead reminded him of home.

After he'd gotten his fill of meat, cake and mead, Bevil contently leaned back into the pillows. Women, booze and good food; what else could a man want? Chrysanthemum poked into his slightly protruding gut. "I think you should work some of this off. Don't you think so too, Neeshka?"

"Definitely. You do want to set the right example for the Greycloaks, right?"

Their hands glided down his stomach and seized his member. They jumped him before he could protest. He never stood a chance.

After another few hours of slow and lazy lovemaking, both girls fell asleep in his arms. He looked down on their peacefully sleeping faces and smiled. Pulling them closer to him, he gently kissed them each on the forehead. A vague smile appeared on Neeshka's face and she mumbled "Happy birthday". Chrysanthemum muttered his name, followed by "I love you". He cradled the girls in his arms and sighed blissfully. Never in his life had he ever thought he'd get to be this lucky, a beautiful woman on each arm. He could only be happier if he'd had four arms. With an infinitely happy grin on his face, he slowly dozed off.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, a whole throng of people had gathered to celebrate lieutenant Starling's birthday. He acted surprised when everyone jumped out of their hiding place in the main hall and yelled "Happy birthday!" There was cake, the same as the night before, but larger and clearly fresh out of the oven. And as promised, an enormous wild boar lay in the middle of the table, deliciously roasted. Its enticing smell filled the entire Keep. Bevil got all manner of presents, ranging from a keg of Ironfist ale from Khelgar to a large, fluffy bearskin from Daeghun. While the guests were enjoying the lavish banquet, Chrysanthemum took the guest of honor away for a private talk in the kitchen.

"I have another surprise for you," she declared, a radiant smile on her face. Her hands clutched his.

"What's that?" Bevil hoped it wasn't another sexy surprise like yesterdays. He'd loved it, of course, but now his groin area bloody _hurt_. The smile on her face told him it was something big, though. Something important. He eyed her expectantly.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant again." Waiting for his reaction, she stared at him in anticipation. It took a few moments for the news to sink in. He gasped.

"Really? That's great!" He hugged her tightly. "And this time I can help you with whatever you need."

She showed him a loving smile. "Thank you. You're the sweetest. We should go tell Danny."

"Tell Danny what?" the little boy said. He had walked in, wondering where his parents were. Chrysanthemum lowered herself to his level.

"I'm expecting another child," she broke the news to the toddler.

"Wow, really? So, I'm getting a little brother or sister?" He was jumping up and down with joy.

"Yep, that's right," Bevil cheerfully chimed in. "Our big family is starting to come along."

Danan hugged his mother. "That's awesome, mom. Wow, a younger sibling." After giving his dad a hug too, the little boy ran off to share the news with some of his friends. His parents proudly watched him leave and then rejoined the guests in the main hall.

"You two look cheerful," Daeghun remarked in his typical dry manner. The radiant smiles the happy couple sported sparked a trace of curiosity in him.

"Got another bun in the oven," Chrysanthemum said, patting her stomach.

Daeghun raised an eyebrow. "What?" He wasn't too familiar with these human expressions.

"She means she's expecting a baby," Bevil clarified the statement. It never ceased to amuse him how little the old elf understood of humans.

"I see. Congratulations." Daeghun's emotionless voice made it impossible to tell what his thoughts on it were exactly. He soon excused himself and disappeared.

"Did I hear that right? Another kid?" Khelgar had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Yes, you overheard that right. A new child in the works," Chrysanthemum confirmed. Bevil proudly laid a hand on her stomach and smiled at her.

"You two must be goin' at it a lot!" Khelgar said loudly, winking at them. Chrysanthemum and Bevil turned bright red.

The girl slapped the dwarf upside his bald head. "Khelgar!"

"Well, it's not like he doesn't have a point," Neeshka joined them. "How are you, stumpy?"

"Just fine, tail for brains. You?" The former rivals had now become good friends, using the insults they would hurl at one another as pet names.

"Me too. You know, yesterday, we…" Neeshka started, leaning into Khelgar as if to tell him a secret. But then she caught Chrysanthemum giving her a dark look, and continued: "…baked a cake for Devil together!"

"That sounds mighty nice, fiendling, but I get the distinct feelin' you wanted to say somethin' else there." The dwarf sounded amused.

"You got that right, moss breath. Maybe I'll tell you," the tiefling said in a suggestive tone of voice. "If… you're nice to me."

Khelgar was very curious indeed. Neeshka always told the juiciest stories. "Whaddya want me to do then?"

"Let's start with a drink. Fetch me some ale, stumpy!"

Khelgar sighed. "Fine, goat-girl. Ya got it." He trotted off to get her a tankard of ale.

"You're not seriously going to tell him, are you?" Chrysanthemum sounded angry. What they had done in their bedroom the night before was their business.

"Of course not, I'll just make something up. Stumpy goes nuts for my stories." Neeshka got closer to her friend and laid her arms around her waist. "So, a new baby huh? Congratulations." When she hugged Chrysanthemum, she whispered: "I can't wait to try some of your milk." The other girl's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. The tiefling released her with a naughty smile and turned to embrace Bevil, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm gonna go check where my ale went," she excused herself and left to find Khelgar.

The party went on until the dead of night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chrysanthemum's belly grew at a rapid pace. When she was about five months pregnant, Bevil found her in the kitchen. She was kneading dough like a maniac, several steaming pies on the kitchen table. Her dress and hands were covered in flour.

"Hi honey!" she enthusiastically greeted him. "I felt the irresistible urge to bake, bake, bake!"

He inhaled deeply. "Smells nice. What are you making?"

"So far I've made a blueberry pie, peach cobbler, plum tart, custard pie, pork pie, chicken pot pie… And some others I can't remember. This one is going to be an apple pie," she said, showing him the dough.

"Hmm, apple pie. My favorite. Were you planning on eating all this yourself?"

"Are you mad? I'm big enough as it is." She pointed at her protruding belly. "No, I just felt like baking them. Maybe I'll just give some to the merchants, serve them to the envoys, I don't know."

"Dibs!" he cried out. His wife was a fine baker; no way was he going to miss out on trying at least a bit of the pies she had made.

"Or I could give them to you." His eagerness made her laugh. Suddenly she stopped kneading the dough and turned to face him. She slowly walked up to him, eyeing him hungrily.

"Now that you're here… I have a craving for something else. A craving only you can satisfy…"

She had been this way for about a month. Pregnant women usually craved crazy foods like pickles with whipped cream or who knows, raw fish and chocolate (he'd seen Retta eat that a lot when she'd been pregnant with his younger siblings), but Chrysanthemum was different. All she wanted was a good roll in the hay. Several times a day. Bevil was the one who had to eat more. She was draining him of all of his energy.

"What can I do for you today, my lady?" Since he had missed most of her previous pregnancy, he doted on her in every way he could. She kneeled before him and laid a hand on his crotch. He immediately became hard.

"I just want some of what you're hiding in your pants here, my darling," she cooed. Her hands pulled his pants down, freeing his erection, and she ran her tongue across its length. He drew in a sharp breath when her soft tongue touched him and he put his hand on her head. She looked up at him, a seductive expression in her brown doe eyes. Her tongue circled around the tip of his hard member before she wrapped her lips around it and gently sucked. She took his penis farther into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. He gasped and pushed her head lower, getting his erection deeper into her mouth.

Chrysanthemum let him direct her movements and soon felt him throbbing. Groaning loudly, Bevil ejaculated into her mouth. Long drizzles of the sticky liquid squirted into her throat and mouth. When she released him from between her lips, she slowly let some of his semen drip out. He watched the droplets drip down the corners of her mouth and bit his lip. Gods, she was irresistible. So irresistible in fact, that his erection stayed on even after orgasm. She licked him clean and smiled.

"You're not off the hook yet, sweetheart. How about you take me while I work? I really need to crack on with these pies." Chrysanthemum stood up and returned to kneading her dough. Standing close behind her, Bevil wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her neck. She moaned and her kneading motions became slower. Encouraged by her reaction, he hiked up her skirt and bent his knees to rub the tip of his erection between her wet labia, holding it by the base with one hand. Moaning a little louder, she arched her back and poked out her behind farther so he could enter her more easily. Slowly he inched his way into her. Her vagina was warm and tight around his hard penis. His hands moved up her body and he massaged her breasts through the soft cotton of her dress. Her nipples hardened against his palms and he stroked them softly with his index fingers.

All the while she had continued kneading the dough and rolled it out into a flat round shape. She was now lining a pie tin with a part of it. The next step was to cut up the apples for the filling. His slow thrusting into her and his hands on her bosom made her hands shake. She made several shallow cuts in her fingers, but didn't even notice. The apple slices went on top of the dough and she fed a leftover piece to Bevil. It was sweet and juicy. Chrysanthemum sprinkled a layer of sugar on top of the apples, followed by a few pinches of cinnamon.

"I'll make this one extra special for you," she moaned. Pulling her dress down in the front, she bent over and squeezed some of her milk over the apples. He licked his lips. The sweet flavor of her breast milk would certainly make his favorite pie taste even better.

"I promise to savor this," he whispered into her ear.

"You better." She used the remainder of the dough to form the top of the pie. A few slashes for decoration, and it was ready to go into the oven. "Let me put this in…"

"No, you're going to give _me_ all of your attention. Forget the pie for now." He pulled out of her and turned her around by the shoulders. Tilting up her chin, the young man slowly leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched, then their tongues. Chrysanthemum sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. She made a disappointed sound when he let go of her. Bevil carefully cleared the pies on the kitchen table out of the way. Wouldn't want anything to happen to them. Having created a space for her, he gently laid his pregnant wife down on the table. She showed him a longing look through her half-closed eyes.

"Please put it back in," she begged and pulled up her skirt, revealing her shapely thighs and what was between them.

"With pleasure," he replied. Her body was exactly at the right height for him and he thrust himself into her all the way in one smooth movement. Her breasts were still uncovered and he eagerly grabbed them, squeezing them gently. Pumping his member in and out of her at a rapid pace, he played with her soft breasts until she pleaded with him to go harder. He placed his hands under the back of her knees and raised them, spreading her legs wider. Her hands immediately took his old position, playing with her breasts and rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger. He thrust into her hard and fast, just the way he knew she loved. Writhing and moaning under his treatment, she purred: "Oh, yes… _So_ good!"

He grinned proudly. Hearing her say such things about him never got old. Her right hand left her breast alone and moved lower, to stroke her clitoris. She was so wet he felt little droplets of her juices splashing up against him every time he pumped his rock hard penis into her. After mere minutes of caressing her clitoris, her writhing increased and she arched her back. Biting her lower lip to stifle her cries of pleasure, the young woman climaxed. Her orgasm flowed through her body in long waves and her vaginal muscles tightened around her husband's erection.

"I'm coming too," he groaned, feeling the usual throbbing sensation.

"Please come on my stomach, I want to see it come out." It had been a while since she'd seen that. He immediately pulled out of her and finished the job with his hand. Watching him touch himself, however briefly, greatly added to her satisfaction. She observed the motions of his hand with great fascination. When he achieved orgasm, he threw back his head in ecstasy and softly moaned deep within his throat. With his hand still stroking along the length of his penis, he ejaculated long strands of semen on her round belly. Chrysanthemum sighed and stirred into the whitish liquid on her stomach, sticking her finger in her mouth.

"Thank you," she cooed. "I needed that."

"I'm always at your service." Bevil smiled at her and helped her up. With the hem of her skirt, she cleaned the sperm off them and helped him put his pants back on.

"If you come back in about an hour that pie'll be ready for you." She put the apple pie in the oven and washed her hands thoroughly, after which she immediately dumped more flour on her workspace, running her fingers through it to remove clumps. "Gotta bake, gotta bake," she muttered under her breath.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" He was always looking out for her needs.

"Maybe we can have some more fun later," the girl said and turned towards him, a seductive smile curving her lips. She noticed a tiny twitch in his left eye when he nodded in response.

"I'm sorry, my love," she apologized. "I know I'm a handful, and yet you always take such good care of me." Chrysanthemum moved closer and stood on her toes to lovingly kiss his lips. Unable to resist the temptation of his well-trained body she reached for his butt and gave it a good squeeze. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Chrys," he replied. "Nothing is too much trouble for my princess."

She giggled. He hardly ever used pet names for her, so she felt extra special on the rare occasions that he did. "Maybe you should get some rest, and I will bring you the pie myself when it's done."

He scratched his head. "Wish I could. But, I have to train with the men. I'll come check on you when we're done." After another kiss he took his leave of her and exited the Keep.

On the way to the training grounds he ran into Danny.

"Hey little buddy, how are you?" Bevil ruffled his son's hair.

"Fine, dad. Wanna play catch with me? Aldanon let me leave earlier today since I'm too far ahead with my studies anyway." The little boy held up a red ball.

"I'm sorry, I can't right now. Gotta train with the men. How about when I'm done, we go have some pie with your mother and then we play?" he suggested.

"Okay, sure. See you later then." Danan waved in goodbye. When his father turned to leave, the boy noticed two white handprints on his behind and burst out laughing.

"What?" Bevil asked. The little boy suppressed his laughter.

"Nothing," he said in a choked voice, tears streaming from his eyes. Bevil shrugged and went to train with his men. He found out why the child had been laughing when some of the soldiers chuckled and made lewd comments about the captain's baking habits. Only then did he remember that she'd been sifting through flour before she grabbed his bum. He slapped his palm against his forehead and went red as a poppy. The Greycloaks roared with laughter at their commander's expense.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a dark, stormy evening, about a month after the handprint incident. The Greycloaks were still making all kinds of dirty jokes about it. Bevil came into the Keep, soaked to the bone with cold rain. He shivered and quickly made his way through the main hall. When he entered his bedroom, he was greeted by comfortable warmth. Two sleeping figures were lying on the soft bearskin in front of the roaring fireplace. Neeshka was curled up into a fetal position, her thumb in her mouth. Even in her sleep she looked tense, her tail making wild twitching motions. She winced whenever the rumbling noise of thunder sounded. Her head rested on Chrysanthemum's chest, who had wrapped her arms around the other girl in a protective manner. Her round belly was sticking out very far now, Neeshka's slender form curved around it.

They were lying on their side, both clad in a thin, curve hugging nightgown. Bevil quickly peeled off his wet clothes and draped them over a chair near the fire. Wearing nothing but his shorts, he kneeled next to Chrysanthemum and laid his hand on her shoulder. When he gently shook her, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she noticed him.

"Hi," she whispered. "Are you okay?" His skin was covered in goose bumps and he was still shivering a little.

"Yeah, just got caught in the rain. Could you scoot over so I can join you?" he whispered back.

"Can't you lie down behind Neeshka? I don't want to wake her. Poor thing's afraid of thunder and lightning, so it took a while for her to get to sleep," Chrysanthemum said with pity in her voice, lightly stroking the tiefling's hair.

"Is that why she's here? Because the weather scares her?" His tone was incredulous. The horned girl always seemed so fearless.

"Yes. I first noticed when I was in the Neverwinter City Watch. We were sent out to get rid of some Githyanki who had a hideout in the Merchant Quarter. Khelgar and Elanee were with us. But when Elanee summoned a lightning storm to electrocute some of those ugly bastards, Neeshka screamed in terror and hid under a table. Poor girl was shaking like a leaf. I'd never seen her that afraid of anything." Chrysanthemum continued stroking the other girl's hair. When the thunder rumbled especially loudly, Neeshka's eyes flew open and she shrieked. Her body trembled all over.

"Hi, B-Bevil," she stammered when she saw him sitting next to Chrysanthemum. "Is… is it o-okay if I stay here with you tonight?" Neeshka using his proper name: a cardinal sign of something being wrong with her. Her voice sounded so small and terrified he immediately took pity on the poor tiefling.

"Of course. You mind if I join you?"

"P-please do," Neeshka stuttered, moving a little closer to Chrysanthemum. Bevil lay down behind the tiefling, keeping a small distance between them. The proximity of the fire chased away the cold that had nestled itself in his bones.

"Come a little closer. You could wake up fried if you stay that close to the fire," Neeshka warned him. "And besides," she added, "it's not like we've never been close before." Despite her fear, a naughty grin appeared on her face at the memory of the three of them on the young man's birthday.

"Hey, Chrys?" she asked, her hand creeping down the pregnant woman's side.

"Hmm?"

"Can I have some of your milk? Please?" Turning her head towards Bevil, Neeshka asked him: "Can I?"

He shrugged. "They're her boobs, ask her."

"Go ahead," Chrysanthemum said. The loss of some of the milk she was schlepping around with her would mean a welcome release of the pressure and weight in her breasts.

Neeshka slowly peeled down the front of her friend's nightgown and exposed her bust. Her breasts felt swollen and heavy when the tiefling cupped them. She closed her lips around one of the other girl's nipples and sucked it, squeezing the breast with her hand to stimulate the release of milk. First a few drops came out, then the stream increased. Neeshka eagerly drank from Chrysanthemum's breasts, swallowing many a sip of the creamy liquid.

"Wow, this is great stuff. Nice and sweet. But now I'm full," she said and rubbed her stomach.

"What about the other one?" Chrysanthemum pouted. Her partially drained breast now felt nice and comfortable. The other one was still heavy.

"I can't take any more," the tiefling sighed.

"Move over Neeshka, I got this," Bevil spoke eagerly, practically pushing the tiefling out of his way. Watching the half-demon girl nurse from his wife's breasts had thoroughly aroused him, his heart racing in his chest. Grumbling under her breath, Neeshka got up to switch places with Bevil. He got close to Chrysanthemum and immediately took her other nipple in his mouth, passionately sucking it.

Without the captain's milk to distract her, Neeshka was once again frightened by the storm. A loud clap of thunder rang out and she whimpered, feverishly clinging to Bevil and pressing her face against his back. Having partially drained the milk from Chrysanthemum's other breast, he briefly kissed her and unconsciously rubbed his erection up against her. She sighed in relief and reached down to touch his hard member, but missed when the young man rolled over to face the tiefling because he was worried over her well-being.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No," she said in a tiny voice. "I hate storms. Always have." Her ruby eyes were wide open with fear, her tail stuck between her long legs. She looked like a frightened puppy. Bevil went back to his former position behind her and she instantly returned to Chrysanthemum's embrace, hiding her face in her friend's bosom.

"If we distract her, she won't be so scared," the captain said to her husband, stroking the petrified girl's hair.

"How?" Bevil couldn't stand to see the usually so cheerful tiefling like this, a quivering ball of misery.

"How do you think?" The young woman winked at him suggestively. He understood and moved closer to Neeshka, pressing his body against hers. Her delicate frame felt insanely tense, tight as a bowstring. Chrysanthemum tilted the girl's chin up and gently pressed her lips on hers. The tiefling moaned softly and sighed when her friend slipped her tongue into her mouth. As the two women passionately kissed one another, Bevil felt Neeshka's body relax considerably. He gave her a little kiss below her ear and moved his lips further down her neck, down her shoulder. His hand glided up her flat stomach and he cupped one of her small breasts, massaging and squeezing it through the fabric of her nightgown.

He could feel his wife's hard nipple against the back of his hand. Neeshka felt his hard member against her and wiggled her hips, rubbing her behind up to him. Her tail moved upwards, curving across her hip and resting against her thigh. The friction of her firm bottom made him even harder and he bit into her shoulder. Gently, not the way he would sink his teeth into Chrysanthemum's supple skin. His lady had accumulated quite the collection of teeth marks over the years.

Neeshka sighed contently. The occasional rumbling of thunder hardly registered in her mind as the two people she was sandwiched in between absorbed all of her attention. They were kissing her, stroking her, squeezing her… The tiefling felt like she'd died and gone to Heaven. It had certainly been a good idea to seek refuge in her best friend's chamber when the storm came down. She was safe here.

Chrysanthemum hiked up Neeshka's skirt and lovingly caressed the smooth skin of her now bare thighs. Her hand went into the other girl's panties and parted her lips to slip her fingers in between. She was wet and Chrysanthemum coated her fingers in her juices. Slowly she inserted her index and middle finger into the moist opening and lightly touched her clitoris with her thumb. The tiefling moaned and arched her back as Chrysanthemum's thumb started tracing circles around the little button.

Bevil stopped playing with Neeshka's breast and commenced peeling her knickers off. He pulled down his shorts, freeing his hard member. Briefly he wrapped his hand around it. It was throbbing slightly, a clear drop of pre-ejaculate coming out of the tip. He wanted to rub his erection between the pretty tiefling's lips, but ran into Chrysanthemum's fingers.

"Is it okay with you if I take over, Chrys?" he asked his wife.

"Why, of course. You're doing a fine job of distracting her, I must say." Her voice had a teasing tone to it. She withdrew her fingers and licked them, savoring the flavor of her friend's juices. Neeshka made a disappointed sound.

"Please put them back in," she begged.

"No," Chrysanthemum smiled. "You'll be getting something much better down there."

The horned girl moaned when she felt Bevil pressing his member against the soft, moist folds between her legs. She arched her back and tilted her pelvis backward, giving him easier access. Still he couldn't quite get it in.

"Help me a little, will you?" he panted into her ear. Neeshka reached behind her and grabbed his hard member, positioning it before her opening. Then she pushed in the first inch of him.

"Go on." Her voice was thick with desire. Slowly he inched his way into her, stretching her tight vagina. She felt so warm and wet around his erection. He began gently thrusting into her, like he had done the time before.

Chrysanthemum looked at the girl's face, contorted into an expression of intense pleasure. She smiled and returned her hand to between her long legs, this time stroking her button with her index and middle finger.

Neeshka softly moaned and wriggled her lower body involuntarily under Bevil's gentle thrusting and Chrysanthemum's caresses. His large member filled her completely; her fingers made her head spin. They were so intent on pleasing her and helping her forget her fears. And how she had forgotten them! Why would she care about a stupid thunderstorm when there were two people giving her all of their attention? She threw back her head and quickly felt her orgasm coming on, a tsunami of pleasure and lust. Clinging to Chrysanthemum like a barnacle, she moaned and made meowing noises while her climax swept through her body. Bevil felt her hot, smooth vagina contract around his swollen penis and he tried not to come, he tried so hard. But even when he stopped moving, he couldn't avoid it. So he continued thrusting into her for as long as he could before he simple _had_ to pull out. Rivulets and drizzles of semen ended up on the tiefling's back. He carefully wiped them away and rubbed his hands clean on his shorts.

"Thank you," Neeshka said in a sleepy voice. "I feel so much better." Her orgasm had made her sleepy and she yawned. She fell asleep, a content smile on her face. Chrysanthemum and Bevil watched her for some time. Even though the storm was still going on strong, thunder rumbling and lightning crackling, the sleeping tiefling showed no signs of unease or fear. The captain gave the girl a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Me next?" she spoke enticingly, beckoning the young man to her. They quietly stood up so they wouldn't wake their friend and moved to the bed. There he slowly and tenderly made love to her, her legs wrapped around him. For what seemed like hours he thrust into her, his rhythm slow and steady. After he climaxed deep inside of her, they fell sound asleep in one another's arms.

Neeshka awoke, and found herself alone in front of the fireplace. Noticing the figures of her friends in the bed, she got up to join them. With a look of great affection she gazed at their sleeping faces.

"I love you guys," she fondly told the couple. She could've sworn she saw them both smile when she said that. Sighing in adoration, she climbed into bed next to Chrysanthemum and fell asleep next to them, an arm draped across her best friend's round belly.


	16. Chapter 16

The midwife came running into the captain's bedroom, carrying towels and a tub of hot water. Chrysanthemum was screaming bloody murder as her labor pains became more and more frequent.

"Are you alright?" Neeshka frantically asked, holding her friend's hand tightly.

"Do I bloody look alright, woman?" Chrysanthemum screamed. "Stop asking stupid ques… Aaagh!"

Another contraction came on. Although she had given birth before, that didn't make it any less painful. She was half lying in bed, her legs spread wide over the side.

"Keep breathing, Chrys, you're doing fine!" Bevil said, holding on to her other hand.

"_You_ keep breathing! This is all _your_ fault! You and your…" She screamed again as her womb contracted.

"Come on lass, push!" the midwife instructed her. Chrysanthemum pushed with all her might and felt the baby move lower. She screamed yet again, sweat pouring down her face.

"You're carrying the next one!" she told Bevil.

"Were you like this last time too?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Pretty much," she replied through her clenched teeth. He said nothing, just held her hand and stroked her hair. When the midwife instructed her again to push, she did so. This went on for quite some time with Chrysanthemum swearing and cursing Bevil's name. He could only imagine how much it must hurt and reminded himself that was just the pain talking.

"I can see the head!" the midwife exclaimed. "You're almost there, keep going. Sir, would you like to come see the miracle of birth?" the physician asked the young man.

"You mind if I do?" he asked his wife. A tirade of all kinds of profanity directed to him followed and he moved to stand beside the midwife. He passed out as soon as he saw what was going on.

"You wimp!" Chrysanthemum yelled.

"I'm gonna go take a look too," Neeshka said, curious to see why Bevil had fainted.

"Everyone abandons me! Hold my hand, damn it!"

The tiefling ignored her and stepped over Bevil's unconscious form to join the midwife. A disgusted expression appeared on her face.

"Ew, gross! I'm never going to have any kids," she said. Quickly she returned to Chrysanthemum's side and held her hand again.

"Almost done, lass. Just a few more!"

Chrysanthemum pushed with all her might, and finally the baby came out. She panted like an exhausted dog and immediately after the placenta had left her, crawled under the covers.

Bevil had come to and was sitting on the floor, mumbling: "A little head coming out of my… happy place…" His face was white as a sheet.

"Come on, you sissy. All you had to do was support her. It's not like you had to push the baby out yourself," Neeshka spoke, rolling her eyes.

"It's a girl," the midwife said, and slapped the baby on the bum. She immediately began wailing, but stopped as soon as the physician had wrapped her in a blanket and placed her on the new mother's chest. The baby's squinty eyes looked up at her mother curiously.

"Hello my little angel," Chrysanthemum whispered, tears gleaming in her eyes. The child was still covered in blood and whatnot and she stroked her dirty cheek. Meanwhile Bevil had gotten up off the floor and sat down next to his wife to look at the newborn. The eyes shifted from her mother to her father. She showed her parents a big, toothless grin. The happy couple smiled with joy at the sight.

"How adorable," Neeshka sighed and scratched the baby's chin. She made a happy noise.

"I'm sorry for all those nasty things I said to you," Chrysanthemum spoke softly to Bevil. "Can you forgive me? I just… It hurt _so_ much."

"Forgive you? Don't be silly." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I understand. It looked… very painful." He paled again at the memory of seeing the baby's head sticking out of her. "I'm proud of you. I love you so much, my princess."

She smiled, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. "I love you too, my sweet," she said in an emotional voice. They exchanged a long, tender kiss as the baby stared up at their faces.

"Mom! Are you done yet? Can I come see?" Danan's voice sounded from outside the door. Neeshka opened the door for him and the little boy bolted in. He climbed onto the bed to take a look at the baby and clapped his hands in delight. When he went up to tickle her little nose with his index finger, she grabbed it with her tiny hands. Her big brother laughed.

"Neat! Have you named her… him… Is this a boy or a girl?" Danny looked puzzled.

"We haven't named your baby sister yet." Chrysanthemum smiled. "What do you think we should call her?" she asked Bevil.

"Your mother had a nice name. Esmerelle, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "But Retta is a nice name too, you know. Your mom was an amazing woman, maybe we should name our daughter after her."

"You could name her after both your moms," Danny suggested. "Doesn't Esmeretta sound nice?"

"Who's the smartest little boy in the world? Who?" Chrysanthemum cooed, scratching the little boy under his chin. "Yes, you are!"

Danan smiled awkwardly at her words and blushed. "Aw, mom…"

"But seriously, it sounds wonderful. What do you think?" Chrysanthemum wanted Bevil's coin on the matter too.

"Hmm, Esmeretta…" He pondered the name, trying out the feel of it. "I like it. Good job, buddy," he complimented Danny and ruffled the boy's hair. Danny felt proud he'd helped in giving his little sister a name.

"What do you think, aunt Neeshka?" he politely asked the tiefling.

"It is a pretty name. But I think you should just call her Neeshka!" she giggled. "Just kidding. It's a wonderful name. You're brilliant." She pat the little boy on the head and he grinned at her proudly.

Daeghun poked his head into the room. "May I come in?" He had been pacing through the hallway, listening to Chrysanthemum's screams and curses.

"Come see your granddaughter!" the new mother happily cried out. The old elf approached the bed and sat down on Chrysanthemum's other side. Esmeretta gave him a big smile too.

"She looks just like you did when you were a baby," Daeghun remarked to Chrysanthemum. "What have you named her?"

"Tell him, Danny," she encouraged him.

"She's named after both mom and dad's mom. Esmeretta!" he said proudly. "My idea."

"How clever of you," Daeghun said. Danny got another pat on the head.

"Why do they call it the miracle of birth?" Bevil whimpered. "It's downright frightening."

The old elf nodded. "I understand. I was there when Chrysanthemum was born. It was no pretty sight."

Bevil groaned. "That's an understatement."

"Enough already." Chrysanthemum glared at him. 'Wimp,' she thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Esmeretta turned out to be almost as smart as her older brother and the two were inseparable. Danny always carried her around in his arms, until she had learned to walk. The boy was infinitely proud of his little sister.

The little girl was almost the spitting image of her mother, with her big eyes, full lips, high cheekbones and small nose. Her eyes were blue like her father's, just like her hair was brown like his. When Danny was ten years old, he discovered alchemy. He reminded Chrysanthemum of Sand, always tinkering with his vials and potions. She missed the sarcastic elf. He would've been good to have around and help Danny with his experiments. Not to mention that she had actually liked him, acting as her lawyer and saving her from being hanged in Luskan and all.

Around the same time Danan found he liked alchemy, Es (as they had taken to calling her) started watching the Greycloaks train, mimicking their movements. Danny had given her the wooden weapons his dad and granddad had given him for his first birthday, thinking she would like them better. And she did. The pink dresses, dolls and tiny tea sets she had gotten on her birthdays had remained untouched. Little Esmeretta Starling preferred playing with her wooden weapons, "training" with the Greycloaks and roughhousing with the orphan boys who lived in the Keep courtyard. Her parents soon gave up on seeing her grow up like a lady. The girl had soldier blood in her veins, just like her father.

Of course the new Starling family didn't stop at just two children. Over the course of many years, Chrysanthemum bore Bevil six more children. After that she got sick of being pregnant most of the time and they decided their family was large enough. Chrysanthemum really felt like giving up this whole captain of Crossroad Keep business.

"You ever think of West Harbor?" she asked Bevil one day, her youngest children sitting on the floor of the main hall and playing.

"All the time," he replied with a longing sigh.

"It's time for us to go home," Chrysanthemum stated resolutely. "This Keep is all well and nice, but I…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as a loud bang, coming from the Keep basement, cut her off.

"I'm okay! Nobody died!" Danan cried out as he stumbled up the stairs, covered in soot and coughing. His mother rolled her eyes.

"Damn it boy, I told you to be careful with your experiments! One of these days the Keep is going to get blasted to one of the Nine Hells," she scolded him. Esmeretta came running in.

"What happened?" As soon as she saw her brother in his present state, she laughed and took him into a headlock. "Another one of your experiments gone awry, dear brother of mine?" she teased him affectionately. The girl had grown tall and strong, acting as a sergeant in training the Greycloaks.

"Argh, unhand me, woman!" Danan complained loudly. He was delicate and graceful, lacking the strength his sister possessed. He made quite a good living selling his potions. "Barbarian," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Es ran her knuckles over her brother's scalp and he shrieked.

"Look here children, if you're done, I have something I want to talk to you about." The serious tone of their mother's voice immediately made Es release Danny and stand at attention.

"Yes, mom?" they spoke in unison. Bevil also eyed her expectantly, curious to hear what she was going to say.

"How would you two like to run this fortress?" Chrysanthemum asked them with a dazzling smile. 'Oh Gods, please accept,' she prayed. 'I'm too old to be the master of this place.'

Esmeretta gasped. "Can I take over dad's old job? I can't stand those envoys! But I love being in charge of the 'cloaks," she said with a sparkle in her eyes. The thought of having all those soldiers under her command sounded very appealing to her.

Danan sighed. "Fine, I'll do the envoys. As long as I can still use the basement for my experiments." There was nothing he loved doing more.

"Sure. You were always better at… dealing with people," Es said uncomfortably. The men knew her as brutally honest, blunt, if you will. "And when you blow up the Keep, it will all be your fault. _Captain_." The girl giggled at her older brother, who rolled his eyes at her.

"Good, so that's settled. Start packing, love, we're going back to West Harbor." Chrysanthemum strode off to the bedroom.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Bevil asked, his tone exasperated.

"Well dad, you've been whining a whole lot about how much you miss West Harbor," Es said.

"True," Bevil admitted, "but she didn't even ask me!"

"She's the captain, you're her lieutenant. And as such, you have to obey her. And do you really want to stay here?" Danny stared up at his father.

"Are you coming? I want to leave as soon as we can!" Chrysanthemum said, poking her head into the main hall. "I suppose it's too much to ask you two to watch the little ones for a while as well, you know, until we come pick them up?" she asked her two oldest children hopefully.

"What, all six of them? They look perfectly harmless now, but as soon as your back is turned, they'll get into all kinds of monkey business!" Es cried out. "I know you two want to have your 'privacy', but letting them run around the Keep is no good idea!"

"Sure mom, no problem. They can help me with my experiments!" Danny offered, smiling brightly. Chrysanthemum gave him a wary look. "Never mind… We'll take them with us." And with that, she returned to her bedroom to start packing. Bevil followed her, shaking his head.

Esmeretta looked at her brother in admiration. "Well played brother, well played."

Danan grinned. "Thank you. I know how to get them off my back."

"And that's why _you_ will be the new captain."


	18. Chapter 18

Shortly after the matter was settled, Chrysanthemum sent a letter to Nasher in which she resigned her duties over to Danan and Bevil his to Esmeretta. She didn't ask for permission, just stated it was so. Even after so many years, she still held a grudge over his treatment of her after the war had ended. Soon Nasher sent a messenger to the Keep, inviting Danan and Esmeretta over to Castle Never. They shrugged and saddled a pair of horses to follow the messenger.

"You're going? Really? Before you know it, you'll be a knight in the service of Neverwinter, battling shadows and Gods know what else," Chrysanthemum warned them.

"We'll be fine mom," the young people assured her before they left.

"Have it your way. Just come back soon, this place will fall apart without anyone to lead it. And I want to leave, _yesterday_!" Chrysanthemum and Bevil waved them goodbye as they rode down the road, direction Neverwinter.

Lord Nasher welcomed the Starling children in great hospitality and asked them many questions about how their mother was doing. Danan, in typical Danan-fashion, went off on a long monologue of his mother's travels in Rashemen and the ordeal with the whole Spirit-Eater business. Nasher eyed his sister with his eyebrows raised. Esmeretta shrugged. "He's always like this," she mouthed and took a sip of her tea.

"…and so she returned to Crossroad Keep, with me in tow. I was a lot smaller back then," Danan finished the story.

"Fascinating, truly fascinating," the Lord of Neverwinter responded (after Esmeretta had nudged him awake). "And how is your mother now?"

"Fine! She and dad want to return to West Harbor, so they gave us their duties," Esmeretta answered before Danny got the chance to.

"You young ones seem capable enough," Nasher said. After he had satisfied his curiosity about what Chrysanthemum had been up to and who would be taking over from her, he sent them on their way with gifts. Es was very pleased with her new greatsword, testing it and nearly lopping off her brother's ear. Danny was already thinking of what he could do with the rare reagents Nasher had given him.

Back at the Keep, Chrysanthemum was awaiting the children's return eagerly. Her bags were packed and she was ready to go. So was Bevil, but he wasn't quite sure whether he wanted to leave. He'd grown quite attached to Crossroad Keep.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah. But I don't know, I kind of like it here." He looked a bit sad.

"So do I, you know. Most of these walls were rebuilt with my own money. But, think of it. We'll go back to your old farm and repair it. It'll be nice to be back home. You do remember what we did in your bedroom, right?" she purred. He grinned at the memory.

"Do I!" Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. Chrysanthemum raised her face to meet his lips. When they kissed, they suddenly heard giggling and a loud "Ooooooooooooh!"

Their two youngest children, a boy and girl of four who had come in a set, were staring at them and giggling. "Now you have cooties!" the boy, Duncan, cried out, pointing to Bevil.

"Ewww, cooties!" the girl, Shandra, agreed.

"Why you!" Chrysanthemum yelled at them in mock anger and turned towards them. The twins squealed and ran off, their mother chasing after them. Bevil watched them go and shook his head. He now fully appreciated what his mother must've been going through with him and all his siblings.

When Danan and Esmeretta had finally made it back, Chrysanthemum and Bevil loaded all their stuff and the kids on a wagon. They said goodbye to everyone and went on their way. Neeshka sniffled and promised to come visit them. The trip to West Harbor was long and uneventful. The kids however, were constantly squabbling and trying to get off the wagon. But Chrysanthemum only had to give them one hard stare and they became quiet.

"Mom can be scary," little Shandra said.

"Yep," little Duncan agreed.

"Don't you forget that!" their mother told all of the little ones. They all nodded gravely in reply.

The old Starling farm looked a bit rundown, still not fully repaired after the attack on West Harbor the night Chrysanthemum left. But the couple rolled up their sleeves and worked to repair it. And when that failed, Chrysanthemum got a hold of Master Veedle, who had done most of the reconstruction of the Keep, to do it for them. The new Starling family moved into the newly renovated farm and made it their home. They lived off the land, growing their own crops. Neeshka often visited, usually ending up spending the night in the couple's bedroom.

Danny managed to not blow up the Keep and keep all the envoys and merchants happy, while Esmeretta kept the Greycloaks well trained and drilled. Daeghun kept an eye on the both of them.

And, they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
